Oh my puppy!
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: Una ecuación fácil: Yōkais y hanyōs mas amor y humanos mas odio mas peleas mas el futuro y celos mas sacerdotisas y rencor mas monjes y taijiyas mas espadas mas el pasado mas seres malvado igual ¡un bebe! Capitulo 5 (real):UP!: "¿Herencia?" "Kagome ¿no crees que te estas encariñando con ese bebé?" "Eso es una trampa de Naraku" "No tenemos otra opción"
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my puppy!"

BY: Game-motoharu

(O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O)

Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad…eso es taaan triste :O. Pertenecen a sensei Rumiko Takahashi nya~. Pero créanme yo igual los quisieraaaaa!

(O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O)

¡Hola!

Aquí vengo de nuevo presentando esta historia que se me ocurrió cuando estudiaba matemáticas….O.O!

Pero bueno espero, que les agrade y que sepan que esta vez no les defraudare~ :)

Prometo, por mi perro malix, que terminare esta historia :)

Recuerden….

_Blablabla_ pensamiento de personajes.

-**blablabla**- dialogo de personajes.

(Intrusión mía N/A)

_Blablablá- escenas en retrospectiva ó sucesos en Flashback (o como se llame!)_

Emmm y otras indicaciones y aclaraciones que haré :G

Advertencia!: algunos personajes pueden leerse muy OCC.

OH! Se me olvidaba: G…

**CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Bueno para que pudiera surgir esta historia…tuve que hacer adaptaciones…porqueeee….la verdad eran muy necesarias XD. En fin, el contexto en donde se desarrolla la historia es el siguiente:**

**Tururu~ (estilo werevertumorro)**

**Bien, por lo que lei en la biblia de internet (wikipedia) mi querida y mejor amiga (nótese el sarcasmote!) Kikyou, murió antes de que Sesshomaru obtuviera a Bakusaiga, que mal :3, al igual que Kagura, y ya de ahí después aparece mi suegra (la mama de Sessho), aprende la técnica ****Meidou Zangetsuha, Byakuya da miedo, Tenseiga se rompe, etc, etc.**

**PERO! En mi contexto de historia no!**

**Kagura ya se murió, lastima :3, Kikyou no se muere (:), si no que hace lo mismo que antes, hace creer que esta muerta (lo hace para llamar la atención porque esta falta de amor) y se va, Inu es un tonto idiota, como siempre; entonces pasa todo lo demás asi como esta, hasta donde Totosai le entrega la funda de Bakusaiga a Sessho…desde ahí es donde comienza mi tragedia cof coff! Historia! Historia quise decir heheh ^^U.**

Espero que me hayan entendido y si no…

Mándenme un Rw, por sus dudas :D

Sooooo….

Espezemos!

(*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*)

"Oh my puppy"

Capitulo 1

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Gritos._

_Luz._

_Llamas._

_Ataques._

_Explosiones._

_Desesperación._

_Cenizas._

_Maldad._

_._

_Sangre._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**-mami…-**__ una voz entre tanto ruido se logro oír…una voz tan pequeña y asustada…_

_- __**CORRE!-**_

_Un grito se escuchó rompiendo el aire. Una gran luz estalló mandando ondas de suave energía azul. Una risa siniestra y escalofriante resonó y con ella un rugido retumbó a lo lejos…_

…_un rugido de ira y odio…_

…_un rugido de desesperación y tristeza…_

…_un rugido de dolor y agonía…_

…_un rugido de una bestia herida…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**-Mami?...-**__ la voz del principio se volvió a oír…pero esta vez ya no hubo respuesta….-__**mami!-**__nada. Sin ruido. Sin luz. Absolutamente…nada._

_Y entonces una silueta tan blanca como la nieve se acerco al pequeño infante que tenia los hermosos ojos nublados por las cálidas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas sucias y sonrojadas._

_Con una suave voz entono una melodía…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**_

_**ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami**_

_**itoshii yokogao**_

_**daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.**_

_**~~~~~ Asi el pequeño niño cayó en un profundo sueño**_

_**Junto las grises cenizas en las brillantes flamas...**_

_**Primero uno, y entonces dos**_

_**Surgen numerosos rostros~~~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Y entonces la silueta blanca tocó suavemente al pequeño en la cabeza, y este empezó a caer dormido. Suavemente lo tomó en sus brazos y le susurro al oído…_

_-__**Duerme mi pequeño cachorro…duerme, sueña y olvida…-**__ lo empezó a mecer suavemente para luego depositar un beso amoroso en su coronilla y tomar su pequeña manita albina. Siguiendo con su canción._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**_

_**douka konoko ni ai wo**_

_**tsunaida te ni kisu wo**_

___** Yo continuare orando**_

_**Por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor**_

_**Sobre nuestras manos juntas, deja un gentil beso~~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-__**duerme mi pequeñito…y cuando despiertes, yo estaré ahí…contigo…aunque no me puedas ver…-**__dejo de mecerlo y una luz azul claro envolvió al pequeño infante. La esfera de luz se elevo sosteniéndose en el aire por unos instantes para luego introducirse en un antiguo pozo, que estaba rodeado de maleza y flores; desapareciendo en él en una luz azul purpura. Para luego desvanecerse la silueta en un suave susurro._

…Cuídenlo…por favor…

En la región antigua de Edo, de lo que ahora es Tokyo, una luz despidió un pozo antiguo, hecho de madera. Saliendo de él una extraña esfera color azul; que rápidamente se adentro en el bosque a una velocidad ultrasónica. El aire sopló fuertemente y en un instante todo se calmó hasta el sonido de grillos pero, nadie pareció darse cuenta del extraño fenómeno.

.

.

.

**(O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**

En la fría noche del Sengoku Jidai, las nubes se movían frenéticas acorreteandose unas a otras, la luna era menguante y se ocultaba entre las nubes revoltosas.

El aire fresco mecía los arboles que crujían tal cual viejo era su tronco, sus hojas se arremolinaban y luego se las llevaba el viento.

Un sonido rompía el aire, como el de un ser corriendo a una súper velocidad. Luego un estruendo.

De entre los arboles salió un gran ogro cara de popo, color verde vomito y con baba escurriendo de sus fauces llenas de lodo, deteniéndose en el claro de una vasta llanura

-**jajaja-** rió el ser repugnante**- piensas que me detendrás? Yo soy muy fuerte. Te matare y luego me comeré tu carne y la de esa cría jajaja-** seguía con sus tontería ese espelúznate ogro vomitado.

De pronto, y en la dirección a donde hablaba el ogro, apareció un príncipe y no cualquier príncipe. Sino un príncipe yōkai. El gran príncipe de las tierras del oeste, el Daiyōkai Sesshomaru. Con su majestuosa presencia y con ese semblante estoico. Caminado tranquilamente por la periferia del claro con paso firme hacia el ogro; destilando de su mano derecha su veneno mortal.

-**jajaja príncipe Sesshomaru, corre el rumor de que se ha vuelto muy débil…al estar con un humano**- el ogro siguió con su infame burla hacia el peliplata.-**jajaja esta noche al fin eh encontrado algo que devorar y esa cría será.**- concluyó para luego lanzarse a por el yōkai frente a el que se movió a una súper velocidad posicionándose atrás del feo ogro.

-**eh?**- el ogro perdió de vista a su presa y…

**-débil? No me hagas reír-** dijo en voz plana y fría el Daiyōkai tras del ogro y con un solo movimiento de su mano partió al ogro en 6 pedazos verticales, que se fueron desintegrando, a causa del veneno, en el suelo; sin dejar nada de lo que fue un ogro color verde vomito.

-**este Sesshomaru no es débil**- finalizó nuestro heroico Taiyoukai, se volteó y retomó su camino hacia la espesura del bosque. Con paso pausado y digno de un príncipe heredero. Pero después de adentrase unos 5 metros en el bosque se detuvo. Se quedó mirando hacia el frente y con voz fría dijo:

-**sal de ahí**- sentenció el peliplata. De su lado derecho unos arbustos se movieron y de ellos salió una pequeña figura…y no era ni Jaken ni Rin.

Era un bebe, de al menos 2-3 años de edad, o eso aparentaba; con un hitoe (chaqueta) amarillo suave, con un kosode (camiseta) y hakama (pantalones) blanco y un obi (cinturón) negro, ahora sucio y manchado de lodo. Su carita tenía un raspón en su mejilla de melocotón izquierda. Su piel era blanquecina, su cabello era corto y de un color plata puro. Su nariz se movía como olfateando el ambiente, pero lo más sorprendente era sus ojos. Dos soles curiosos y brillantes. Color dorado.

Camino hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de la estola de Sesshomaru, este desvió su mirada hasta el pequeño y se le quedó viendo con esa cara plana y fría.

El pequeñito no se quedó atrás y ladeo su carita regordeta sosteniendo la mirada de escrutinio del alto Daiyōkai. Dos pares de ojos del mismo color chocaron y si alguien los mirara de cerca diría que tenían el mismo brillo de curiosidad en ellos. El pequeño olfateo una vez más el aire y dejó que una sonrisa infantil y tierna se abriera paso ente sus labios.

El Daiyōkai alzó una ceja y lo miró por unos segundos más, decidiendo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo comenzó su camino de regreso hacia su grupo.

Después de dar unos 5 pasos escuchó otros pasitos detrás de sí, deteniéndose de golpe sintió como un cuerpo pequeño se estrellaba contra él y caía de bruces en el piso. Se giro solo un poco para ver al peque en el suelo haciendo un puchero para luego pararse con mucho trabajo, y mirarlo nuevamente.

Se volvió a girar y sigue su camino pero el resultado fue casi el mismo, solo con la diferencia de que el peque no cayó en el piso. Sesshomaru empezaba a cansarse de esto. Con voz fuerte y clara dijo:

-**cría, no me sigas**- dicho esto se giro y camino un paso solo para sentir un peso extra. Dirigió su mirada hacia el mocosito y lo vio…ahí…el muy sinvergüenza mordiendo su estola. Frunciendo el seño intento sacudírselo, pero el bribón se agarro más a su estola. Lo intento una y otra…y otra vez, pero no funcionó; el peque seguía enganchado al su felpuda estola.

No le quedó más remedio que tomarlo. Se agacho y el pequeño dejó de morder su estola, pero pronunció una palabra que dejo un poco desconcertado a Sesshomaru, el gran Lord de las tierras del oeste.

-**papi…**- dijo el peque con una voz infantil. Sesshomaru frunció más el seño y con voz fuerte dijo.

-**No**- su voz gruesa y varonil fue lo único que se oyó en el silencio nocturno.

Viendo como el bebe no le hacía ni caso, Sesshomaru lo tomo del cuello de su kimono y lo llevo hasta su altura, se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos. Claro que el pequeño solo soltó una risita.

-**waajajaja-** al parecer su acción solo le causo gracia, pues el bebe movía sus manitas hacia él y sonreía de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Sesshomaru estaba empezando a creer que a esta cría lo habían abandonado sus padres, pues era muy irritante…pero aun asi había algo extraño en esa cría. No podía decir con exactitud que es lo que era pero había "algo" que no cuadraba muy bien.

_Hn. Esta cría es muy extraña. No sé con seguridad si es yōkai o humano pero, sus ojos…_ pensaba nuestro Sesshomaru. Cerrando sus ojos y masajeándose su cien dejo que un suspiro de cansancio se escapara de sus labios. Dejando atrás sus pensamientos deposito al mocoso en el suelo sin delicadeza, debo decir. Y emprendió su viaje de regreso con sus compañeros de viaje, que no se encontraban muy lejos.

Fue por eso que sintió la presencia del ogro, y fue por eso también que encontró al mocoso que casi había sido devorado por ese ogro. Decidió salvarlo pero…Pero ahora, con pasitos pequeños detrás de él persiguiendo una luciérnaga, se lamentaba esa decisión.

**(O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**

**-ne ne Jaken-sama…no cree que Sesshomaru-sama ya se tardó?- **decía una niña, de no más de 7 años, de cabello negro y ojos avellana vestida con un kimono a cuadros amarillos y naranjas. A su lado izquierdo un dragón de dos cabezas que se encontraba recostado en el pasto y tomaba una siesta. Del otro lado de la niña se encontraba un sapo, un sapo verde con un kimono café y un báculo de dos cabezas entre sus patas.

**-no lo sé Rin! Ya deja de preguntar!-**respondió gruñón Jaken, como se hacía llamar.

La pequeña ni se inmutó ante el tono de su voz y dijo:

-**cree que le haya pasado algo?…-**preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

-**no niña!-** respondió parándose de golpe el sapo- **el amo Sesshomaru es muy fuerte! No es para nada débil!-**y empezó su monologo**- aunque puede que esté un poco cansado ya que en la tarde tuvimos una pelea con un yōkai de baja categoría….(**N/A: tuvimos? Ajá ta bueno ¬¬)

-…**él podría estar cansado asi que…-**el sapo que se encontraba haciendo una zanja al estar caminado de un lado al otro, volteo a ver a la niña… que se encontraba acariciando al dragón quien se había despertado.-**me estas escuchando mocosa!-** pregunto al grito el sapo.

-**ay Jaken-sama, ya despertó a Ah-Un con sus gritos**- decía la pequeña moviendo su cabeza negativamente mientras acariciaba a yōkai dragón.

-**mocosa…**-empezó a decir el paso pero se paró al sentir la presencia de su amo bonito.

Rin volvió al frente y logro divisar a su amo, quien caminaba hacia ellos, con una sonrisa lo emboscó.

-**Sesshomaru-sama!-**corriendo se detuvo cuando estaba frente a él y se abrazó de sus piernas, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labio.

-**amo bonito!-** el sapo hizo casi lo mismo solo que se congeló a unos pasos por que Sesshomaru le mando una mirada fría y letal.

-**Sesshomaru-sama! Rin estaba muy preocupada por usted…-**empezó a decir la niñita, que se encontraba aun abrazada a las piernas del Daiyōkai, con voz alegre- **Rin pensó que le había pasado algo, como no regre…**- cayó abruptamente. Sus ojos se dirigieron a una cosita bonita atrás de su amo.

Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y despacio se despegó de las piernas de Sessho. No dejo de mirar a un…un..

-**bebe!-**gritó llevando sus manos morenas a sus mejillas y haciendo una "o" con su boca, causando que Jaken se descongelara y mirara, a una velocidad dislocadora, su cabeza hacia la dirección que veía Rin. Por su puesto, el grito también asustó un poco al peque, quien se escondió rápidamente detrás de las piernas de Sessho. Este roló mentalmente los ojos, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Todo se hizo silencio, nadie hablaba y nadie se movía…claro a excepción de pequeño. Quien sacó su cabecita peliplata de un costado de las piernas de Sessho, para mirar temeroso y curioso a los seres frente a él. Después de olfatear el aire y no encontrar nada de peligro, salió de detrás de las piernas del imponente Daiyōkai. Se adelantó unos pasos y miro expectante a los ahí presentes.

Rin dejo dramatización y se acerco al pequeño quien la veía con ojos grandes y curiosos.

-**owwwwww! Qué lindo es!-**llego hacia el bebe y se agacho a su altura- **hola bebe, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Eres amigo del Sesshomaru-sama? Yo me llamo Rin…**-y asi siguió hablando con el pequeñín que solo movía la cabeza de un lado como si fuera un perrito (N/A: la ironía es mi vida, Sesshomaru mi pasión :3)

-**Se-se-se-Sesshomaru-sa-sama!**- trató de decir nuestro verde amigo, pero no se le entendía**- e-eso…es-ese…**-volvió a intentar hablar Jaken y señaló al peque que se encontraba con Rin.

-**Rin**- llamó Sesshomaru a su protegida, esta dejo de atosigar al bebe y lo miró.

-**Si Sesshomaru-sama?-**le contesto la niña.

-**dale agua y de comer**- dicho esto se encaminó hacia un árbol y se recostó con la espalda contra el tronco. Jaken hacia como pez, solo abría y cerraba su boca.

**-Oh Sesshomaru-sama! Se quedará**?-pregunto la niña tomando al bebe en sus brazos y procurando no caer al caminar hacia su amo.

-**No**- dijo fuerte claro, pero…

**-pero están lindo!-**respondió Rin apelando su petición-**oooh! Puedo quedármelo, puedo, puedo siiiii?-**decía Rin con ojos de perrito.

-**Rin**-Sesshomaru dijo severo-**no es una mascota**-terminó.

-**ahhh! Pero es tan bonito y suave y lindo y…-**seguía diciendo atributos del peque pero no quiso prestarle atención. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el mundo desapareciera su alrededor.

Sesshomaru empezó sentirse muy irritado y cansado. Algo le decía que sus días de tranquilidad, cazar yōkai, paz y exterminio de yōkai acababan de finalizar…

-**Sesshomaru-sama?-**la niña lo llamo pero este no contesto- **creo que Jaken-sama se desmayo…-**comento la pequeña niña humana.

**(O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O) ****Al día siguiente**** (O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**

Se encontraba caminando, bajo el sol de la mañana. Su paso era suave, fluido y elegante. Se encontraba pensando en qué forma era mejor matar a Naraku, si partiéndolo en mil pedazos y luego desintegrarlo con su veneno, si con su Bakusaiga o podría primero partirlo con Bakusaiga y luego desintegrarlo con su veneno o tal vez…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida…

-**Sesshomaru-sama…-**la voz era de la pequeña Rin, quien se encontraba montada y somnolienta en Ah-Un. La miro por sobre su hombro pero no detuvo su andar- **creo que el bebe tiene hambre….-**dijo mientras abrazaba a un imperativo bebe que no quería quedarse arriba del dragón.

Sesshomaru suspiro mentalmente como la quinceava vez; detuvo su andar y se acercó a Rin y al peque. Este hacia todo lo posible para salir del abrazo de la niña, pero no lo hacia inconscientemente pues no la había lastimado. El peque se quedó quieto al sentir cerca a Sessho y lo miro a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban inquietos y luego estiró sus manitas hacia él. Repitiendo otra vez la palabra tan rara que le había dicho antes…

-**papi**-dijo el bebe mirando suplicante a Sesshomaru. Rin abrió sus ojos y miro a su amo. Jaken se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-**No**- volvió a repetir como la otra vez. Tomo al mocosito del cuello del kimono y lo dejo en el suelo. Empezó a caminar de nuevo en la dirección de antes, solo que esta vez un pequeñín lo seguía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de corazón.

-ne **Jaken-sama….usted cree que ese bebe sea hijo de Sesshomaru-sama?**-pregunto con un dedo en los labios la pequeña, pero no recibió respuesta- **Jaken-sama? Jaken-sama?**

El sapo se encontraba a unos 10 metros de tras de ellos, tirado en el piso y con espuma en la boca. Si se le mira con cuidado se puede ver su alma vagando por el bosque…

**(O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O****) días después**** (O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O) **

-**Hahahahaha-** la voz del pequeño bebe llenaba el lago donde se encontraba jugando junto con Rin, y Jaken regañándolos por todo. Un poco más lejos sentado bajo un árbol estaba el magnífico y poderoso príncipe de las tierras del oeste, Sesshomaru. Estaba tomando un momento para meditar su situación actual.

Y es que ya había descubierto el "algo" que lo incomodaba y lo dejaba inquieto. Ese cachorro. Era un misterio de donde venia, nadie lo conocía y parecía no importarle a nadie…pero lo que más le intrigaba de él era…su apariencia. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, si no se lo hubiera dicho Rin…

################# Flash Back###################

_Todos se encontraban descansando, era de tarde y empezaban a salir mantis religiosas (N/A: insectos….búsquenlos en Google :D) de unas flores cerca de ahí. Rin y el mocosito habían ido en caza de algunas de ellas. Rin había tenido éxito más de una vez pero…el bebe no. Todas salían brincando y se perdían de vista. Esto hacia que pusiera un puchero en su cara y frunciera el seño. Rin reía, por su puesto y Jaken solo bufaba molesto._

_En eso estaban cuando, se dieron cuenta que el pequeño se había detenido, agazapado y tenía una cara muy…muy familiar. Rin y Jaken se le quedaron viendo asombrados. Sesshomaru solo observaba al pequeño con curiosidad. En eso el pequeño se lanzó rápidamente sobre una flor y cerro sus manos juntas en un puño; rodo por su costado y con fluidez se volvió a poner de pie. Este acto sorprendió ligeramente a Sessho pues era un movimiento de caza poco básico, y concluyó que el cachorro había sido entrenado o había empezado a hacerlo. _

_El pequeño se quedó quieto para luego acercar sus manos a su rostro y con un ojo cerrado se asomo de entre ellas. Todos lo miraban expectantes. Con un sonido de triunfo abrió sus manos para ver que tenía a una gran mantis en ellas. Una sonrisa de victoria cruzó por su rostro y se acercó corriendo hacia Sesshomaru ante una segunda mirada asombrada de los presentes._

_Sesshomaru lo miro acercarse y no se movió._

_-__**Ta…**__-el pequeño se detuvo y le enseño su presa recién atrapada. Sesshomaru entendió y luego asintió con la cabeza. El pequeño sonrió deslumbrantemente para luego acercarse a cada uno de los presentes para mostrarles lo que había atrapado. Sesshomaru sintió entonces algo cálido dentro de él al ver sonreír a ese mocosito. Su bestia, que había estado callado un muy buen rato, ronroneo orgulloso. Ante esto Sessho soltó un sutil gruñido para que su bestia no se entusiasmara con ese mocoso, que ni era suyo…_

_-__**ne Sesshomaru-sama**__- se vio interrumpido por la voz de Rin. Con sus ojos de oro la miró- __**sabe? Ese bebe se parece mucho a usted- **__dijo sonriendo la niña, Sessho solo la miro y alzo su ceja- __**si, mire sus movimientos y gestos…son casi iguales!**__-declaró la infante._

_-__**es cierto amo bonito**__- apoyó Jaken quien se acercaba con una mano en su báculo y la otra en su barbilla. Mientras el bebe estaba sentado junto a Ah-Un mostrándole y "platicándole", en su propio lenguaje de bebe, lo que había hecho._

_-__**amo bonito no será su hijo?-**__preguntó Jaken pero solo se escucho un golpe y Jaken cayó inconsciente en el suelo, a su lado una piedra con el tamaño de una pelota de futbol americano._

_Rin soltó una risita y Sesshomaru se volteó para mirar al peque, quien seguía "platicando" con Ah-Un y es cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de su parecido…y eso lo dejo desconcertado porque…tenían razón._

#################Fin del Flash Back#########################

Y era cierto, ahora podía ver que el pequeño estaba empezando a entrenar, y la caza era el elemento básico. Muchas veces lo vio hacer movimiento sutiles y de caza para atrapar cualquier cosa, ya sea desde insectos hasta un pájaro en lo alto de un árbol en la orilla de un peñasco. Esto causo que Jaken ganara una paliza por no cuidarlo bien y Rin llorara abrazando al pequeño Shou- asi es como lo había llamado al no saber su nombre y por su extremo parecido a Sesshomaru- por temor a que hubiese muerto.

Sintió un tirón en su haori y miro hacia abajo. Y solo lo vio a él, al cachorro. Rin y Jaken habían, al parecer ido a buscar algo que cenar, llevando a Ah-Un con ellos.

-**papi**- llamó el pequeño. Frunció el seños después de muchos intentos no logró que dejara de llamarlo así. Porque él no era su padre…no lo era.

Pero tampoco podía lograr que su bestia no respondiera al llamado del mocoso. Se sentía extraño al lado de ese cachorro…y no le gustaba para nada. Siempre lo miraba para encontrar heridas cuando el torpe mocoso se caía o cuando él se iba de caza el mocoso siempre lo esperaba, ya sea para dormir o solamente para seguirlo todo el día como un perrito. Eso ya no le importaba o eso quería creer.

Estaba tan confundido y odiaba esa sensación, de no saber qué hacer o no saber qué es lo que lo tiene así. Pero de algo estaba seguro: ese bebe era el causante y era un completo misterio su origen.

La segunda cosa que le llamó la atención es: su olor. El olor del pequeño no se sentía con facilidad. Era cierto que estaba impregnado con el suyo propio pero eso no impediría que se pudiera sentir el olor de los padres en él, después de todo el era un Yōkai puro. Pero ya lo había intentado muchas veces y siempre llagaba al mismo olor: el suyo.

Sintió otro tirón en la manga y enfocó su vista hacia el cachorro. Este lo miraba con una carita de preocupación y se pregunto qué era lo que le pasaba.

-**papi**-el bebe volvió a llamarlo y luego fijo su vista al cielo apuntando algo en el. Sesshomaru frunció el seño nuevamente y con ojos estoicos y fríos desvió su vista hasta el cielo, que de un rojizo amarillento y un naranja empezaba a tornarse oscuro. Un enorme astro se imponía como un titán en el amplio espacio del cielo. Miles de millones de luces parpadeantes se arrejuntaron cerca de ella y la acompañaron en silencio.

Hoy era luna llena.

De pronto sintió un cambio en el ambiente. Un cambio de energía empezaba a sentirse. Miro instintivamente miro hacia abajo justo en el momento para ver un espectáculo muy sorprendente.

El pequeño fue cubierto por una luz suave y azul que se despedía de su cuello, fue cubierto por unos instantes para luego desaparecer.

Los arboles se mecían en el silencio del bosque, quejándose por el aire fuerte que azotaba sus troncos y copas.

Sesshomaru miró detenidamente el espectáculo. El pequeño cerró sus ojos en cuanto sintió el cambio. Una brillantes figuras se posaron una a cada lado de la cara, brazos y seguramente también piernas. Empezaban a tomar forma de líneas color violeta. Sesshomaru abrió, por primera vez, lo ojos sorprendido. En el pequeño, que estaba iluminado por la luz de la gran luna, un aura empezó a crecer envolviéndolo por un momento, como hizo tiempo atrás la luz, para luego evaporarse. En la frente del pequeño una silueta aparece… Sessho mira al cachorro, había cambiado…

Dos marcas de color violeta suave surcaban sus mejillas, una cada una; sus ojos eran de un color mas intenso; sus manitas tenían pequeñas garras y sus dientes colmillos pequeños…pero lo que causo mas la impresión del señor de las tierras del oeste, hijo del Gran Inu-no-Tashio, fue….

La luna menguante en su frente.

Del mismo color que la suya, color morado. Instantes después un olor lo golpeó. Y no cualquier olor. Era el suyo propio mezclado con otro…y eso otro solo significaba una cosa…

Una compañera, su esposa, en lenguaje humano…

Pero esa era imposible ese cachorro era un Yōkai completo…imposible…y todo esto no podía ser….este cachorro no podía tener esa marca….no era posible ni factible…

Los únicos que tenían esa marca eran los herederos del Clan del oeste, de la Luna. Y él era el único después de su padre…y dudaba que su madre hubiese tenido otro cachorro…y efectivamente el olor que desprendía ese pequeño era…

**-papi**-llamo el pequeño peliplata mostrando su dentadura provista de pequeños incisivos…

….Era suyo…

Su cachorro.

Y eso era imposible…

.

.

.

Hi!

Aquí esta el primer capi de esta histori!

Espero que sea de su agrado y que comenten con confianza!

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, chismes, dulces, peticiones, herencias, comentarios alabadores, empeños y….lo que quieran : D.

Y si tiene alguna duda pues….ya saben, pregúntenle a Inu porque yo no sé! :3

NO! No es cierto cualquier duda mi cel es: 9991-no-se-los-voy-a-decir-=D.

OK. Ya. Cualquier duda por favor siéntanse libres de hacérmela saber y con mucho gusto las responderé.

Y si tienen dudas con respecto a la cronología de eventos en que se desarrolla el fic, si son tan amables lean la parte de arriba donde dice **"CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA"** y si aun asi tiene el gusanito del "sigo sin entender D:" bueno pues mándenme un comentario con sus dudas parafraseadas.

Sin más que decirles que Gracias por leer!...

Se despide su servidora Gameba!

CAMBIO Y FUERA!

PD: come frutas y dulces.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my puppy!"

BY: Game-motoharu.

**(O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O)**

Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad :O. Pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi nya~ y ella no acepta mordidas!

**(O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O)**

Hola! Aquí vengo y les traigo el 2! Capítulo de este fic : D…y una enorme disculpa por no escribir en mucho tiempo u.u….PERO! Les traigo una sorpresa como compensación jajajja xDD

Jojojoj quiero decir que recibí comentarios que alegraron a mi corazoncito!

Estos son:

Anika-san

hinatauchiha82

hanniane

Flor-VIB412

polabells

hekate ama

kiwiset

mistontli

Gracias y gracias y gracias.

Me alegra mucho ver los comentarios porque eso me anima a seguir escribiendo X) y por que hace que yo rebote por toda la casa y mi mama me regañe u.ú.

Recuerden….

-_Blablabla-_ pensamiento de personajes.

_-*Blablabla*-_En caso de Youkai, es su bestia.

-**blablabla**- dialogo de personajes.

(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)- Cambio de escena.

(Intrusión mía N/A)

_Blablablá- escenas en retrospectiva ó sucesos en Flashback (o como se llame!)_

Emmm y otras indicaciones y aclaraciones que haré :G

Advertencia!: algunos personajes pueden leerse muy OCC.

OH! Y esto por si no se acuerdan ^^U

**CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Bueno para que pudiera surgir esta historia…tuve que hacer adaptaciones…porqueeee….la verdad eran muy necesarias XD. En fin, el contexto en donde se desarrolla la historia es el siguiente:**

**Tururu~ (estilo werevertumorro)**

**Bien, por lo que lei en la biblia de internet (wikipedia) mi querida y mejor amiga (nótese el sarcasmote!) Kikyou, murió antes de que Sesshomaru obtuviera a Bakusaiga, que mal :3, al igual que Kagura, y ya de ahí después aparece mi suegra (la mama de Sessho), aprende la técnica ****Meidou Zangetsuha, Byakuya da miedo, Tenseiga se rompe, etc, etc.**

**PERO! En mi contexto de historia no!**

**Kagura ya se murió, lastima :3, Kikyou no se muere ( ):/ ), si no que hace lo mismo que antes, hace creer que esta muerta (lo hace para llamar la atención porque esta falta de amor) y se va, Inu es un tonto idiota, como siempre; entonces pasa todo lo demás asi como esta, hasta donde Totosai le entrega la funda de Bakusaiga a Sessho…desde ahí es donde comienza mi tragedia cof coff! Historia! Historia quise decir heheh ^^U.**

Espero que este capi sea de su agrado….y

Luces….

Cámara…

Acción!

(o fanfiction ^^U ..lo que quieran)

(*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*)

"Oh my puppy"

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

_*Es nuestro!* _Gritaba su bestia en su interior tratando de salir ante el llamado de su "recién" descubierto cachorro.

NO! rugía frenético Sesshomaru ante sus gruñidos y gimoteos de su bestia. No lo dejaría salir, eso no. Pero se encontraba en una encrucijada. Por un lado su lógica impecable y por otro las pruebas irrefutables de esta situación tan bizarra.

Ese, ese pequeño cachorro que se encontraba frente a él, era suyo. Su olor se lo decía. Su apariencia se lo decía. Todo señalaba esa respuesta. Todo. Inclusive su bestia reconocía a ese mocoso como parte de su clan, su familia.

Pero él no le daba crédito a esta absurda situación. El nunca había tenido una compañera **[1]**, había tenido hembras en su cama, eso sí; pero nunca se descuido como para…para tener descendencia.

Estaba completa y absolutamente seguro de eso. Pero…ahí estaba. Ese pequeño cachorro que llevaba su sangre y olor…

_Imposible, eso es imposible_ el poderoso Daiyōkai del oeste se debatía en una guerra mental con su bestia, esta no entendía razones solo sabía que ese, era su cachorrito y debía cuidar de él y protegerlo. Pero Sesshoumaru se negaba entenderlo y mientras el divagaba entre las razones de este lio, el pequeño mini Sessho ya había abierto sus grandes ojos color dorado y lo miraba con mucha curiosidad. Hacia su cabecita hacia un lado y lo miraba expectante; y como si fuese un epifanía del más allá, se dio a conocer que, al parecer, este cachorro no contaba con paciencia suficiente pues con un puchero y con el seño fruncido llamo a nuestro Sesshoumaru para que le prestara su atención, pues tenía hambre.

**-papi**- lo llamó con esa vocecilla infantil cargada de un pequeño enojo. Sesshoumaru estaba tan ensimismado con el mismo y con su bestia que no le prestó la mínima atención ante esto el pequeño se acercó más a él y lo llamó mas fuerte-**paapiiii!**-

Y entonces Sesshoumaru salió de su bronca mental para mirarlo y tomarlo de hitoe, ponerlo a su altura y rugir claramente:

**-NO, quien es tu padre cachorro?-** el pequeño ante la gran interrogante movió su cabeza de lado y miró con grandes ojos a Sesshoumaru por unos instantes luego sonrió y, como estaba muy cerca de la cara de nuestro Sesshoumaru, el pequeñito tocó con una de sus manitas pequeñas y suaves la mejilla izquierda del gran Lord del oeste.

-**papi!**- respondió el peque con una gran sonrisa que mostraba lo pequeños incisivos caninos. Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un gruñido amenazador que más que darle miedo al peque le hizo gracia pues comenzó a reír. Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de hablar o gruñir, otra vez pero fue interrumpido por sus acompañantes que llegaba con comida, leños y más comida.

-**amo bonito, ya estamos de regreso!…fíjese que esta niñ…**- Jaken calló al ver la escena frente a él. Se congeló y dejó caer los leños que iba cargando.

-**oooh!**- Rin dejó que un sonido de sorpresa saliera de su boca, dejó a un lado las frutas que venía cargando y se acercó a su amo que seguía cargando al peque. Se detuvo y miró al peque luego a Sessho y después otra vez al peque. Sonriendo de dientes exclamó**- lo sabia! Sabía que este bebé era suyo Sesshoumaru-sama! Son tan parecidos!**- y asi la niña empezó a aplaudir como ganadora.

Jaken estaba de piedra, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había una mosca en su boca; y es que no se lo podía creer! Sesshoumaru miró irritado al cachorro que se mecía en sus manos sonriendo mientras que Rin le hacía caras y gestos para que se riera. Sesshomaru dejó al peque en el suelo sin nada de delicadeza y llamó al sapo verde.

-**Jaken**- su voz gruesa y barítona basto para que el sapo se tragara a la mosca…y también lo mirara.

-**s-si a-amo bonit-to**- respondió el youkai sapo con el shock a flor de piel-

-**Partiremos en este instante, prepara todo**.-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque. El bebé lo vio irse e intentó seguirlo pero un gruñido de advertencia hizo que se detuviera en el acto. Sesshoumaru tenía mucho que pensar y no quería estar cerca del cachorro mientras hacía esto. Partirían en seguida para saber las respuestas a estas interrogantes. Iría a ver al Árbol sabio. Seguramente él podía despejar su mente…

Rin miró como el peque se quedaba viendo por donde se había ido Sesshoumaru-sama, también vio como sus ojitos dorados resplandecían con tristeza. Despacio y como pudo lo tomó en brazos y le dijo:

-**tranquilo bebé, Sesshoumaru-sama parece malo pero no lo es…estoy segura de que él te quiere mucho!**-dijo esto sonriendo, Jaken la miró y se preguntó si esta cría en verdad era de su amo, y si así fuera…si él lo aceptaría, pues su amo no era de los que se dedican a una familia, ni siquiera sabía si su amo quería una compañera o una familia…

La luna llena resplandecía en lo alto de manto azul. Plateadas luces alumbraban la noche negra y dos destinos se unían para formar uno nuevo….

Uno muy cambiante….

¿Qué es lo que pasará?

.

.

.

_No lo sabemos…_

_._

_._

_._

_**(O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_

.

.

.

La luna llena en lo alto del cielo, dando un espectáculo tan hermoso a la vista de los que no se encontraban dormidos….

Como la miko del futuro….

Kagome, se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol de sakuras mirando al hermoso astro, pero su mente no estaba en ese lugar…se encontraba viajando a mucha distancia de ahí…

Justo donde se encontraba Inuyasha...después de lo ocurrido con Kikyou hacia ya más de dos meses. Todo pasó tan rápido, la pelea, Kikyou herida, Inuyasha histérico y ella…ella harta de todo. Y aunque pareciera que era cruel, era la más pura verdad, estaba harta, hastiada, herida y cansada. De todo lo que ocurría, de ser siempre el mal tercio o la del triangulo amoroso. Suponía que, ahora, el hanyou se encontraba buscando a su adorada Kikyou, pues desde que había desaparecido él salía de noche con el más estúpido pretexto: buscar pistas de Naraku…

Su cu…..ento. Él se iba a buscar a la miko de barro y huesos y creía que ella era estúpida. Creía que no se iba a dar cuenta, que bobo. Si desde el primer momento ella se dio cuenta. Pero quería cree que Inuyasha sería sincero con ella y que la miraría a la cara en las mañanas cuando llegara, pero efectivamente no fue asi. Y ahora él la miraba diferente y sus peleas ahora se hacían más fuertes y siempre uno terminaba por irse e ignorar a todos o, en el caso de Kagome, siempre terminaba llorando en alguna raíz de un árbol, sola. Y es que ahora ya nada era como antes, hablaban sí, pero como poder seguir actuando normal cuando sabes que el hombre que amas ama a otra y que nunca te va a ver a la otra en ti, siempre. Vaya hasta parece de telenovela. Quien dice que lo dramas venían del siglo XIX y de Europa?

Sus peleas por lo general terminaba mal, y hasta hacían sentir mal al grupo. Por eso evitaba hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese desatar los gritos del hanyou. Pero ella no debería ser la precavida, pero era la que siempre terminaba disculpándose.

Kagome se limpio las lagrimas que silenciosamente se deslizaban por sus blancas mejillas, y de lo que estaba más harta era de ellas, de llorar, odiaba ser la que termine herida y llorando. Y lo que más odiaba: ser a la que todos tengan lastima. Porque ni Shippo, cuando se ponía a llorar con ella, ni Miroku con sus desgastados "dele tiempo" y su mirada de lastima, ni si quiera Sango y sus palabrotas hacia Inuyasha, pueden aliviar la frustración y la inmensa tristeza que la agobia. Y es que esto la estaba sobre pasando. Y alguna vez había escuchado: 'El corazón se cansa de esperar' pero había creído que solo eran dichos tontos; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era tan cierto, y aun que ella quisiera aferrarse fuertemente al amor que le tenía a Inuyasha este le causaba dolor y la presión la estaba acabando.

Todo a su alrededor la tenían tan estresada y agobiada, el estrés la hacían perder la cabeza y decir y hacer todo mal. Y temía causar dolor a alguien más por sus palabras. Quería decirle a Inuyasha que lo ama y que él debía amarla, pero como podría ordenarle eso a él, su amigo, ante todo…era tan egoísta si lo hiciera, sería algo tan cruel. Porque sabía, muy bien, que Inuyasha amaba, adoraba e idolatraba a Kikyou; asi fue en el pasado y asi era ahora, ella no sería más que una piedra en el camino. Y nunca jamás se perdonaría por entrometerse entre ellos, nunca.

Kagome se paro del lugar en el que estaba y miro el bosque, después dirigió su mirada a la luna y sonrió.

**-Dime amiga mía, solo entre tú y yo, que debo hacer?-** le recitó a la luna, la luna se despejó y alumbró el lugar donde estaba Kagome-**me olvido de él o guardo esperanza, aunque esto termine por destruirme?…lo olvido y vivo o me marcho y le dejo solo…?- **las lagrimas volvieron a hacer su aparición- **estoy cansada, luna mía, estoy perdida…Que camino eh de seguir para no llorar ni herir?-** silenciosamente caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia delante mientras el fresco viento mecía su cabellera negro-azul. Kagome se sintió acompañada ante ese acto y dejó que la luz de luna la envolviera, cerrando los ojos…dejando que la arrullara con el suave murmullo. Lentamente empezó a caminar, aun con los ojos cerrados, no avanzó mucho cuando los abrió y pudo ver una claro con un pequeñísimo lago en el centro y alrededor lirios blancos.

Kagome miró la luna y alzó una ceja.

**-Pretendes que me bañe en medio de la nada, en la noche?- **se escuchó un murmullo fuerte creado por la brisa**- de acuerdo, amiga luna tramposa, te haré caso**…_aun que parezca loca…y realmente lo parezco…hablando con un astro sin vida já…-_lentamente se despojó de su ropa y se metió en el agua que sorprendentemente esta cálida- **uff por lo menos no moriré de frío…estas contenta…**-le preguntó Kagome a la luna- **y…ahora que hago?-** se dijo a ella misma- **creo que haré como me dijo Kaede…meditaré…aunque no sé cómo hacerlo lo intentaré, mientras tu…-**señalando la luna- **ayúdame a encontrar el camino que busco…-**cerrando los ojos empezó a dejar su mente en blanco, luego empezó a rememorar todo en su vida…absolutamente todo, desde su nacimiento hasta sus amor no correspondido con Inuyasha…

Una barrera color azul celeste rodeó el claro donde la pequeña miko del futuro de encontraba, asi no habría ningún peligro. Los minutos pasaron lentamente pero Kagome no se daba cuenta.

El agua, que le llegaba hasta el vientre, empezó a brillar y tornarse rosa, azul, luego blanca y por último transparente; limpia y más cálida.

**-vivir…-**susurró Kagome-**ser fuerte, y esperar a mi alma gemela no?**- se pregunto abriendo los ojos y elevando su vista hacia la grandiosa reina nocturna-**esperar a….mi alma gemela….-**sonrió dulcemente a la luna- **ay mi querida amiga, eres tan inocente y pura…aún sigues creyendo en cuantos de hadas…pero en algo tienes razón, quizás es hora de vivir…mi vida.**

Kagome alzó los brazos a la luna y la llamó.

-**Ven, amiga nocturna, ven y déjame agradecerte…me has iluminado y ahora sé que lo que hacía no era vivir…tan sabia y majestuosa te agradezco tu compañía pues a tu lado la soledad jamás se me acerca. Mi confidente secreta…**-Kagome soltó una risita- **eres grandiosa…vivir….eso es lo que haré….**-así como llegó lentamente salió del agua y se vistió. Unos desgastados, y rotos en las rodillas, jeans entubados azul y una camiseta cómoda color lila.

La luna se ocultó entre las nubes dejando que el aroma a lirios de la miko, se esparciera en el ambiente; mientras ella caminaba de regreso hacia donde estaba su campamento…no era un nuevo comienzo, porque no se puede regresar el tiempo ni mucho menos olvidar, porque una vez iniciado el juego es hasta el final…era un nuevo mañana por que siempre habría un nuevo amanecer para actuar, era una nueva estrategia que jugar…

-_**Y ahora…no…**__**Mi ahora**__**…**__-_se dijo Kagome tocando su pecho, la Shikon no Tama brilló levemente, pues si que Kagome se diera cuenta, su piel desprendía una luz azul pálido y pequeñas y casi invisibles chispas plateadas. Sus poderes se habían estabilizado y con ello el poder más feroz e increíble que el futuro necesitaba se había descubierto…

Pues el peor y más tenebroso enemigo tejía su red de maldad…

.

.

.

_**(O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_

En lo oscuro y sufrido castillo del mas maligno enemigo de todo el Sengoku…

El señor Naraku, veía fijamente hacia le ventana, aunque la vista no era muy bonita que digamos…de pronto Byakuya entro con paso ligero hacia donde estaba el señor tenebroso (N/a: ja jajaja me sonó a Voldemort de Harry Potter xD)

-**Naraku**- lo llamó, este ni siquiera se volteo, Byakuya roló los ojos- **No encontramos a esa miko, la de barro y huesos, pareciera como que si se murió….**-

Ante esto Naraku mostró una escalofriante sonrisa y habló calmo.

-**Esa mujer es muy astuta y estúpida…los seres inteligentes no caen dos veces en la misma trampa…**-le dijo Naraku con cierta sorna

-**eso quiere decir que…no esta muerta?**-preguntó confuso en youkai de las ilusiones. Naraku lo miró con esos ojos aterradoramente rojo sangre.

-**no, mi querido Byakuya, esa miko traviesa no murió…por eso la encontrarás y me la traerás, entendido? ….Y luego…**-Naraku caminó lentamente hacia un pedestal del que colgaba una parte de la Shikon no Tama, y la tocó, enseguida esta se tornó negra y después rojo carmín- **me traerás a la pequeña miko…la que acompaña a Inuyasha: Kagome**-sentenció ese ser cruel.

Byakuya lo miró confundido, de nuevo, y le preguntó

-**por qué no tomarla ahora, cuando el grupo esta débil? Es más fácil de este modo….ah, pero eso no tendría ningún merito para ti, no?**-respondió el ilusionista.

-**exactamente**- le dijo Naraku sonriendo y tomando entre sus manos los lirios blancos que rodeaban la Shikon- **primero esperaré que esa pequeña miko se rompa…**-dijo sádicamente Naraku mientras hacía trizas los que antes habían sido hermosos lirios blancos.

Byakuya vio con indiferencia ese acto, puesto que a él no le interesaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, pero sin embargo se preguntó si esa miko, que decían era el alma más pura y hermosa de todas podía romperse… Byakuya sonrió ante lo irónico de la frase. Más sin embargo algo no encajaba es todo eso….y era para qué quería Naraku a esa pequeña e inexperta miko? Si con solo destruir a la de barro y huesos podía destruir indirectamente al hanyou y eliminar su existencia?

Volteando a ver a Naraku, quien miraba con un brillo de locura en sus ojos, los lirios blancos y los acariciaba con las manos. Pensó que tal vez Naraku no pensaba matar a la pequeña miko sino que tal vez…

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió un resplandor blanco venir de la Shikon, volteando a verla vio a Naraku mirando serio la perla.

-**que…fue eso?**- preguntó el ilusionista.

-**…**-Naraku no respondió pero en su mirada se notaba el desconcierto-**Byakuya**-lo llamó**- ve a buscar a Kikyou, tráela lo más rápido posible**-demandó Naraku, pensando que tal vez él causante de ese fenómeno era la antigua Guadiana de la Shikon…sin saber que el motivo era un ser de escasos 70 cm de altura.

Byakuya se dispuso a seguir las ordenes de su 'amo', pero antes de salir pudo sentir que toda la habitación se llenaba de un aroma a lirios, lirios blancos…

El mismo olor que tiene la pequeña miko…

.

_**(O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_

Los días habían pasado, normales, en lo que cavia. Realmente todos quedaron sorprendidos al despertar hacia unos días atrás y encontrar a Kagome algo diferente. Más aun cuando ella misma, al llegar a la aldea le pidiese a Kaede que le enseñara ser miko. Kaede se alegro y de inmediato empezaron el entrenamiento. Inuyasha apenas llegaron se fue a quien-sabe-donde- y no regresó sino hasta el anochecer. En el entrenamiento ayudó el monje Miroku; quien le enseñaba a Kagome como efectuar exorcismos y recitar conjuros. Dos días después se agregaron Sango, Shippo y Kirara a los entrenamientos, pues no solo espiritualmente Kagome debía ser miko, si no también físicamente, y eso implicaba en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. En lo espiritual Kagome aprendía rápidamente, todos lo atribuían a que nació para ello o que por que ella fue una es su otra vida y por eso le era más fácil. La aldea siempre la ayudaba o le ofrecían comida para agradecer que pronto tuvieran una miko hecha y derecha para protegerlos.

Era una tarde y como siempre Kagome acaba de terminar de practicar como hacer barreras mientras practicaba con el arco y…Shippo era el blanco.

-**uff! Que cansado es esto!**- dijo Kagome dejándose caer en la hierba junto con Sango y Miroku quienes siempre la veían practicar.

-**asi es Kagome-sama, pero vale la pena porque usted ha avanzado mucho**- le respondió el monje amablemente.

-**en serio?**- pregunto feliz la miko.

-**claro Kagome! Ya verás que con el tiempo te convertirá en la más grande y poderosa miko de todas!**-le respondió feliz el pequeño zorrito sentándose junto a ellos- **verdad Kirara-chi?**

-**mou!**- le respondió la felina estando de acuerdo en lo que decía.

Todos rieron ante esto y disfrutaron de la brisa de verano que se expandía. Kagome sintió deseos de ver a su madre y se dijo que después les comentaría los chicos que quería ir unos días a su época.

En la noche de ese día, mientras cenaban, Inuyasha llegó y les dijo a todos que se alistaran porque partirían inmediatamente. Hubo quejas y reclamaciones de todo tipo, y de todos excepto Kagome, que tranquilamente cenaba en silencio. Últimamente a Inuyasha le daba por ignorarla y eso aunque le dolía, ahora no era como si el mundo se fuera acabar. Solo debía respirar profundamente y hacer lo que se había propuesto: vivir su propia vida.

Esa noche partieron molestos siguiendo a un hanyou que hacía y deshacía cuanto quisiese a su antojo. Muchas veces trataron de hacer que Kagome le hiciera reflexionar, pero ella solo les sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, diciéndoles que se tranquilizaban. La miraron confusos pero enseguida lo hicieron, pues la mirada de Kagome tenía un peso muy fuerte y de algún modo les hacía sentirse calmados. Aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Después de varios días de viaje, Kagome se encontraba repasando lo aprendido con el monje Miroku mientras Sango y Shippo observaban, Inuyasha dios sabe dónde.

Luego le tocó un cuerpo a cuerpo con el monje. Pero Kagome a la hora del ataque sorpresa tropezó con una piedra y al caer intentó agarrarse de algo pero esto fue de la túnica de monje; haciendo que el también cayera. El resultado fue este: Miroku el suelo, con Kagome encima, en una posición muy comprometedora y….las manos del monje sobre su trasero (el de Kag).

Seguido de esto vieron como Inuyasha venia llegando y se detuvo de golpe al ver esto. Sus ojos dorados se encontraban llenos de sorpresa y confusión, para pasar a unos que ardían de ira y celos. Ninguno de los presentes se movía, ni siquiera parecían respiran por miedo a que provocaran la explosión de hanyou. Kagome y Miroku, en esa misma posición, solo lo miraban…y entonces….

-**qué rayos esta pasando aquí!-** Explotó el temperamental hanyou- **qué rayos crees que haces?…maldito monje libidinoso y pervertido!**-gritó avanzando hacia él, tomándolo del cuello de la túnica lo alzó a su altura dejando caer a una aturdida Kagome que soltó un pequeño 'Ay' al caer sobre su trasero.

-**I-Inuyasha! e-es-espera! N-no el lo que c-crees!**- trataba de excusarse Miroku pero fue inútil.

-**que no es lo que creo! Mira monje pervertido no me vengas con eso!**- Inuyasha estaba loco y al ver esto los demás se levantaron rápidamente para auxiliar al monje frente a un posible ataque.

-**Inuyasha! Espera!**- trataban de decirles los demás pero el perro se hacia el sordo.

-**maldito monje! Me las pagarás…**-levanto el puño para darle un buen golpe que seguro lo dejaría en coma, Miroku cerró los ojos y le rogó a Kami-sama que lo ayudara. Pero…

-**Inuyasha!….SIENTATE!**- ese grito, fuerte y alto basto para estrellar al hanyou en el piso dejando en libertad al monje que lo agradeció y se fue a esconder detrás de Sango.

Inuyasha en el piso suspiró y nadie vio la sonrisa diminuta que se formo en sus labios, cuanto ansiaba ese Siéntate. Los demás tampoco notaron que Kagome hacia lo mismo, ansiaba tanto decirle eso. Al fin y las cosas se habían normalizado.

-**Kagome! Como te atreves a mandarme al piso!**-un Inuyasha con la cara sucia le levantó y se dirigió hacia Kagome, esta cruzó los brazos y le dijo:

**-como que porque?**-le preguntó - **pues porque ibas a lastimar al monje Miroku!**- le respondió como si fuese lo obvio.

-**pero si él te estaba toqueteando!...…a-acaso t-te g-gusta que l-lo haga?**-preguntó incrédulo Inuyasha…ante esto recibió otro 'Siéntate'.

-**eres tonto o qué?**- le dijo Kagome hecha furia- **por supuesto que no me gusta! A quien le gustaría que la manosearan! Pero es que tu lo entendiste mal!**- Inuyasha miró a Kagome luego a los demás que asintieron y de regresó a Kagome-

-**que….?**-le dijo Inu.

-**Ayyy perro tonto!, lo que pasa es que estaban entrenando y Kagome se tropezó...**-Shippo le empezó a explicar la situación- **…y cayeron…me consta que Miroku no hizo nada…esta vez**-terminó el zorrito su apelación-**ay!**!- dijo después de recibir un coscorrón de parte de Inuyasha….quien recibió otro 'Siéntate'.

Después de eso Inuyasha pareció calmarse y los ánimos se destensaron. Prepararon la cena, juntos y después de eso platicaron amenamente sobre sus planes.

Todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad…pero…yo no metería mis manos al fuego.

.

.

.

_**(O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_

A muchos kilómetros de ahí en el bosque, un árbol normal, aparentemente, empezaba a forma un rostro en su tronco. Después de terminar se pudo ver un rostro que parecía de anciano.

-**Vaya…vaya, Sesshoumaru-sama que alegría verlo por aquí…**-le comentó el árbol al youkai que se asomaba entre la espesura- **me pregunto qué es lo que quiere saber el hijo del legendario Inu No Tashio, debe ser muy importante para venir hasta acá mi lord**-

-**Hn, tan enterado de todo, como siempre**- dijo Sesshoumaru con su voz gélida-**eh venido para obtener las respuestas que quiero…con respecto a esto**- le dijo el señor de los demonios mostrártele a un cachorro, a quien cargaba del cuello del hitoe, el peque sonrió pero al ver al árbol frente a él dejo de hacerlo en cambio olfateo el aire…y cuando reconoció el olor sonrió.

-**vaya, vaya Mi lord no sabía que había encontrado una compañera y había formado una familia…**-dijo el árbol sabio con un toque de broma

Sesshoumaru gruño y dejó al cachorro en el suelo.

-**Muy bien sabes que no tengo compañera…ni mucho menos crías…asi que eh venido aquí para saber qué es lo que pasa….**-Sesshoumaru se acercó al gran árbol sabio y este sonrió.

-**muy bien mi lord, le diré lo que sé, lo que he escuchado del bosque, lo que me han dicho las voces indiscretas-**le respondió el árbol**-ese cachorro es suyo…**-sentenció.

-**No!-**rugió el gran lord del oeste negando lo dicho, pues el estaba seguro de eso.

-**lo es mi lord, pero escuche…**-tranquilizó el árbol, mirando como el pequeño mordía su tronco y luego lo soltaba con cara de asco-**es suyo pero a la vez no…no se altere mi lord, le explicaré: Resulta que yo puedo ver el aura de los seres que me rodean…asi como usted puede sentir el poder demoniaco o espiritual de otros…pues yo veo el aura de este pequeño y es similar a la suya…pero hay otra…que lamentablemente no puedo distinguir porque al parecer hay una barrera muy poderosa que me lo impide…**-Sesshomaru y el árbol sabio miraron al pequeño que olfateaba unas flores y luego estornudaba-**creo que por eso usted tampoco puede sentir el olor de la madre…y lo más importante de todo y que es mejor que permanezca en secreto mi lord…**-dijo serio el árbol a lo cual el señor demonio lo miró-**este pequeño no pertenece a esta línea del tiempo….el no es de esta época…**-dejo al aire esto último pues nadie dijo nada por un momento muy largo.

-**Hn, entonces quieres decir que este cachorro es mío pero no de este tiempo?**-le dijo el señor de los demonios al árbol quien asintió.

-**asi es mi lord, más específicamente del futuro y por eso le pido que esto se mantenga entre nosotros, puesto que si no es así el destino de este pequeño podría desaparecer o peor…-**el árbol viejo movió sus ramas haciendo un sonido con la madera- **quizás el pequeño vino por una razón, y si usted no tiene cuidado podría perderlo…**-el árbol guardó silencio y fijo su vista seria hacia donde el bebé estaba jugando con uno de los frutos que provenían de él…pero luego miró la sombra de luz que él y solo él podía ver. Una sombra, al parecer de una mujer que cubría imperceptiblemente al pequeño infante, protegiéndolo…-**o causar grave daño al futuro…mi lord- **dijo severamente el árbol milenario.

-**Hnn**-Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta y emprendía su camino, solo se detuvo para llamar a su cría (N/A: Kyaaaaaaaaaa! x/D)- **cachorro….Vámonos**-dicho esto retornó a su camino, seguido del pequeñín que se despedía con la mano del gran árbol sabio.

Después de que el señor de los demonios saliera del área donde podía escuchar, el árbol sabio volteo a ver a la sombra que se materializaba en una silueta de mujer con una capucha blanca.

-_**Gracias**_-le dijo la mujer con melodiosa voz al árbol, sonriendo con los labios rojos carmín y su piel blanca como la nieve…

-**de nada, mi señora**-le respondió el árbol viejo sonriendo-**ha hecho un buen trabajo…**-la sombra asintió y de desmaterializo rápidamente dejando atrás diminutos pétalos de lirios.

.

.

.

To be Continued…

Ok ok ok…ahora sus tomatazos porfavor u.u…..

Lo siento mucho, de verdad, y es que no tenía tiempo para nada, últimamente me marcan mucha tarea y pues estoy siendo explotada cruelmente….

Pero hace como una semana que empecé a leer obras de trato y la inspiración llegó y quiso quedarse un rato ^^ Por eso aprovechareeee~ y la explotaré ¬¬*

Este es el capi número dos de esta historia….que pienso hacer pequeña pero….ya veremos después…por cierto:

_**[1]**_ he leído en muchos fic que llaman "Compañera" a la mujer o hembra a quien deciden desposar, es decir, con quien deciden casarse…y me gustó el término asi que aquí me refiero a una Compañera como a esposa, pareja, amante (en el buen sentido u.u) etc. Espero y en las próximos capítulos no se confundan y cualquier duda ahí me avisan che xD

Lo siento si no les gusto la parte de Kag o si pensaron que fue muy rápido…pero es que tenía que ponerlo u,u ya era hora de que la pobre se diera cuenta que Inu-baka no la ama…ya llevaba 12 discos y nada…pero la verdad Kag es boba, me gusta su personaje y todo pero DIOS! Que no entiende que 'Perro viejo no aprende trucos viejos'? o en este caso: Perro viejo no ama a nuevas mujeres solo a las viejas….xDD okei eso estuvo fumado!

Espero sus comentarios con mucho entusiasmo y espero que expresen sus criticas sínicamente :D

Y si tienen dudas con respecto a la cronología de eventos en que se desarrolla el fic, si son tan amables lean la parte de arriba donde dice **"CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA"** y si aun asi tiene el gusanito del "sigo sin entender D:" bueno pues mándenme un comentario con sus dudas parafraseadas.

Sin más que decirles que Gracias por leer!...

Se despide su servidora Gameba!

CAMBIO Y FUERA!

PD: Por la tardanza me disculpo y les dejo una sorpresita! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my puppy!"

BY: Game-motoharu.

**(O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O)**

Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad :O. Pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi nya~ y ella no acepta mordidas!

**(O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O)**

Hola espero que este capi sea de su agrado….ya saben comenten plisss!

Recuerden….

-_Blablabla-_ pensamiento de personajes.

_-*Blablabla*-_En caso de Youkai, es su bestia.

-**blablabla**- dialogo de personajes.

_**(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_- Cambio de escena.

(Intrusión mía N/A)

_Blablablá- escenas en retrospectiva ó sucesos en Flashback (o como se llame!)_

Emmm y otras indicaciones y aclaraciones que haré :G

Advertencia!: algunos personajes pueden leerse muy OCC.

OH! Y esto por si no se acuerdan ^^U

**CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Bueno para que pudiera surgir esta historia…tuve que hacer adaptaciones…porqueeee….la verdad eran muy necesarias XD. En fin, el contexto en donde se desarrolla la historia es el siguiente:**

**Tururu~ (estilo werevertumorro)**

**Bien, por lo que lei en la biblia de internet (wikipedia) mi querida y mejor amiga (nótese el sarcasmote!) Kikyou, murió antes de que Sesshomaru obtuviera a Bakusaiga, que mal :3, al igual que Kagura, y ya de ahí después aparece mi suegra (la mama de Sessho), aprende la técnica ****Meidou Zangetsuha, Byakuya da miedo, Tenseiga se rompe, etc, etc.**

**PERO! En mi contexto de historia no!**

**Kagura ya se murió, lastima :3, Kikyou no se muere ( ):/ ), si no que hace lo mismo que antes, hace creer que esta muerta (lo hace para llamar la atención porque esta falta de amor) y se va, Inu es un tonto idiota, como siempre; entonces pasa todo lo demás asi como esta, hasta donde Totosai le entrega la funda de Bakusaiga a Sessho…desde ahí es donde comienza mi tragedia cof coff! Historia! Historia quise decir heheh ^^U.**

Espero que este capi sea de su agrado….y

Luces….

Cámara…

Acción!

(o fanfiction ^^U ..lo que quieran)

"Oh my puppy"

Capitulo 3 

.

.

.

-**papi!**- el bebé de Sesshoumaru lo llamó, pues estaba asustado y se había separado de Rin y Jaken, quienes eran protegido por Ah-Un

-**Maldito bastardo!**- gritaba uno de los youkai león que los atacaba. Estaba viajando por esos territorios y se toparon con una manada que se encontraban cazando, quisieron comerse a Rin pero Sesshoumaru llegó justo a tiempo para enfrentarse a ellos…pero estos eran una manada completa y pues…

-**Sesshoumaru-sama!**-le gritó Rin desde el otro lado de la batalla-**el bebé!**- estaba asustada por él, se encontraba lejos de ellos y asi era una presa fácil. Sesshoumaru no podía sacarse a los youkai leones de encima, puesto que sus ataques eran en manada y Sesshoumaru era uno solo, sin nadie a quien recurrir para cubrir su flanco. Por lo tanto no podía llegar al pequeño. Y eso lo frustraba. Lo que si lo enorgullecía era que el cachorro hacia intentos por defenderse, esquivaba ataques, gruñía casi feroz (N/A: si no fuera un mocosito de 70 cm ¬¬….pista!). Su bestia se estaba alterando y es que sentía que su cría corría peligro…

-**jajaja**-rio el que parecía ser el macho alfa- **es hora de acabar con esto…primero me comeré a ese mocoso y luego serán ustedes!**- grito el youkai chorreando asquerosamente de baba.

Mientras otros dos más intentaron con éxito golpear al bebe dejándolo en el suelo. Sesshomaru al ver esto gruño mortíferamente. _-*Nuestro cachorro!*-_gritó su bestia enloqueciendo y casi tomando el control del cuerpo de Sessho. Este se apresuró a llegar pero en un descuido un youkai de la manda se atrevió a golpearlo y logró mandarlo lejos de su cachorro.

El youkai alfa corrió hacia donde estaba el cachorro, un poco aturdido, seguido por otros de la manda. Sesshomaru vio esto y corrió a gran velocidad para impedirlo pero…no iba a poder llegar a tiempo….

El bebé vio como se abalanzaban contra él esos gigantes monstruos feos y cerró sus ojitos…

-**mami!**-soltando un llamado de auxilio una luz blanca, que salía de un lugar de sus ropas, lo envolvió en una esfera y dejó que una onda expansiva golpeara a los youkai león derribándolos y lanzándolos lejos. Sesshomaru pudo ver como la esfera levitaba y desaparecía en un santiamén. Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos color oro fundido, pudo divisar el lugar donde antes había estado la cría…vacía. Sin su cachorro. Un gruñido macabro desprendía el señor demonio y dejó que su bestia tomara el control de él convirtiéndose en un legendaria Inu colosal…su cachorro se había perdido y el haría pagar a aquellos que causaron esa pérdida. Esa noche, un aullido de preocupación de oyó a lo lejos…

.

.

.

_**(O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_

-**Kagome! Estas segura de que es por aquí!-** le preguntaba un hanyou de nombre Inuyasha a la humana que se encontraba en su espalda.

-**Si! Inuyasha, yo lo sentí!…**-Kagome le respondió y tenía que gritar pues estaba corriendo a toda velocidad flaqueados por Miroku y Sango en Kirara-_yo lo pude sentir… un poder que me llamaba…-_pensó la joven miko_._

-**esta bien! Pues sujétate bien!**- le grito el hanyou aumentando la velocidad, pero no más rápido que un youkai.

_**(O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_

Un bebe se encontraba corriendo intentando perder a los grandes ogros feotes que lo perseguían y es que no salía de una cuando entraba en otra…

-**mamiii! Papii!**- gritaba desesperado llamando a sus padres, pues el solo no podía defenderse. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojitos después de caer y no poder levantarse, estaba tan cansado. A pesar de eso les empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente a los 3 ogros que lo ceñían.

-**mocoso….serás nuestra cena hoy muajajaja**- reía los horripilantes escupitajos de popo.

Cuando intentaron atacarlo una flecha cargada de poder espiritual los detuvo y paso rosando sus cuerpos putrefactos. El bebé dejo de gruñir solo para sumirse en la oscuridad, no sin antes poder oler la fragancia de lirios. Él se había desmayado.

-**malditos mocosos!**- gritaron los ogros al grupo que había llegado.

-**Hiraikotsu!**- el grito provocó que los ogros se pusieran en guardia y aunque el arma, que era un boomerang gigante, golpeó a uno de ellos los otros ni se inmutaron.

-**asi que eran ustedes lo que causaron tanto jaleo…-**le dijo Inuyasha saliendo a escena (N/A: *aplausos aplausos* fiu fiuuuu! Ya era hora :D)

Inuyasha tenía a cuestas en su hombro a la gran Tessaiga, que parecía con ansias de luchar. Preparándose para la lucha dio un brinco y atacó a los ogros quienes eran muy rápidos y tramposos.

Kagome mientras tanto se encontraba un poco inquieta, había algo en ese lugar que la tenía…rara. Empezó a pasar su vista por los lados, aunque era difícil por la oscuridad del sitio. A lo lejos divisó un resplandor plateado y pudo ver un aura color blanca rodear a un cuerpecito. Como puedo corrió hacia eso y cuando llegó vio que era un pequeñito, que se encontraba al parecer desmayado y débil. Un instinto incontrolable y nuevo se apoderó de la miko haciendo que tocara suavemente al bebé. Suavizando su mirada y sonriendo empezó a tocar los cabellos plata del peque. Solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó el grito de Inuyasha.

-**Kagome! Cuidado!**- El grito era para advertirla del gran ogro rojo que venía hacia ella. Con agilidad y gracia tomo una flecha del carcaj y disparó, sin pensarlo solo disparó. La flecha se tornó azul claro por un momento y se estrelló en el pecho del ogro desintegrándolo al momento, la flecha se dirigió hacia el otro dejando una estela de luz. También dio en el blanco acabando con el segundo ogro. Solo faltaba uno y no tardó mucho por que Inuyasha lo destruyó con su Viento Cortante. Cuando todo hubo acabado. El Inu-gumi se reunió con Kagome elogiándola por su buen trabajo y su agilidad. Pero callaron sorprendidos al ver al pequeño ser que estaba en los brazos de su compañera de viajes. Era lo que parecía un bebé. Se miraron confusos unos a otros pero nadie decía nada. Bueno, hasta que….

-**debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro**- mencionó la miko mirando al chiquitín dulcemente- **regresemos al campamento, dejémosle descansar y luego….veremos que haremos…**-sentencio Kagome acomodando al peque en sus brazos.

-**qué? Pero Kagome…**- Inuyasha no pudo continuar por que Kagome se había encaminado hacia el campamento. Los demás solo se miraron pero hicieron lo mismo.

-**Keh!**-Inuyasha solo…hizo lo mismo poco después.

….

-**Yo creo que no tiene más de años….**-dijo Kagome mientras veía dormir al pequeño al su regazo. Los demás se encontraban sentados alrededor y mirando al ser que dormía plácidamente.

-**Quizás…pero que hacía solo en el bosque?**-preguntó la exterminadora.

-**a lo mejor y se perdió y sus padres lo debes estar buscando…**-empezó a decir Inuyasha, mientras se paraba y se acercaba a Kagome**- …y es mejor que lo dejemos donde lo encontramos**- terminó tratando de tomar al peque pero con un manotazo de parte de Kagome se alejó-**ayy!**-se quejó el malhumorado hanyou sentándose de golpe a lado de Kagome y sobándose la mano.

-**Inuyasha!**-regaño Kagome en voz baja, ante esto los demás soltaron unas risitas-**como puedes decir eso!**-le sijo bajito al inu que la miraba rencoroso-**no podemos dejarlo a su suerte ahí solito! Te pasas!**-le dijo mirándolo severamente.

-**es cierto Inuyasha**-apoyó Miroku-**es peligroso que este solo en el bosque**-

-**Keh!-**Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

-**Pero no creen que se parece a alguien?**-volvió a hablar Kagome y todos la miraron luego al peque en su regazo.

-**es cierto, pero a quien?**-dijo Sango acariciando a Kirara.

-**mmm**- Kagome pensaba a quien se parecía e inconscientemente acariciaba las marcas del rostro del bebé cuando descubrió la media luna en su frente, tapada con su flequillo plata-_ah, ya sé!-_se dijo Kagome.

-**y no solo es eso…-**Inuyasha habló y todos lo miraron.

Después de analizar unos minutos más sacaron sus postulados, que quedó asi:

-**Es un youkai**-dijo Miroku- **de eso no hay duda**- dijo mirando su pequeñas manos con garras.

-**Sí, pero es un youkai Inu**-completó Sango.

-**Y se parece a Sesshoumaru…**-todos la miraron y ella los miró-**qué? Es cierto….miren**-diciendo esto les mostro las marcas y la media luna. Los demás estaban aturdidos.

-**Rayos!**-Inuyasha exclamó y los demás lo miraron- **huele a ese sujeto…a Sesshoumaru**- concluyó. Todos se sumieron en sus cavilaciones y pensamientos.

-**entonces**…-Kagome habló- **es el hijo de…Sesshoumaru?-**dijo mirándolos a todos frente a ella. Ellos se quedaron callados y es que como contestar a eso, si estaban igual o más de perdidos.

*********Días después*******

El bebé hacía dos días que no despertaba, ya que se encontraba dormido, y eso le preocupó mucho el grupo, pues se regresaron corriendo hasta donde estaba la aldea de Kaede. Ella lo vio llegar y los atendió. Después de revisar al peque le informó que solo estaba cansado y débil, que con un poco más de descanso estaría bien. Los demás, casi todos, suspiraron de alivio…más Kagome. Y en este momento el peque estaba teniendo un sueño…

XOxOXOxOXO Sueño del bebé OXOxOXOxOX

_El sol se encontraba colándose por las grandes ramas del árbol del tiempo, el gran e imponente Goshinboku, el árbol que olía a poder espiritual. El pequeño se encontraba en los brazos de una mujer. Una mujer que sonreía, tenía el cabello negro y la piel blanca. Su hermosa voz arrullaba al pequeño que adormilado se acomodaba entre sus brazos._

_La melodía, salía de los labios carmín de la mujer, su madre._

_**Totemo ureshi kattayo**_

_**kimi ga warai kaketeta**_

_**subete wo tokasuhohoemide**_

_- Estaba muy feliz_

_Cuando me sonreías_

_Con una sonrisa se aleja todo lo demás-_

_**umarekawaru koto wa dekinaeyo**_

_**dakedo kabatte wa yakeru kara**_

_**let's stay together**_

_**itsumo**_

_- No podría llegar a ser otra persona_

_Pero puedo protegerlo_

_Vamos a estar juntos_

_Para siempre-_

_La canción de su madre lo arrulla y lo tranquiliza. Su aroma le encanta y lo calma. Mientras el bebé se va quedando dormido, siente la presencia de alguien acercándose. Ni siquiera __abre los ojos pues sabe, por el olor que es su padre quien se sienta muy cerca de ellos. El bebé sonríe cuando la gran mano de su papá, provista de garras, le acaricia suavemente la cabeza. Siente como su padre esta a lado de su madre y estos dos olores hacen que el bebé empiece a caer dormido…sin preocuparse de nada más que de las caricias que se le daban._

_La canción que cantaba su madre para arrullarlo termina y apenas siente como delicadamente su madre le da un beso en su mejilla. Susurrándole:_

_-__**Recuerda**__**cachorro, aunque no estemos contigo…tu papá y yo te amos, para siempre….-**__la suave voz se desvanece mientras el pequeño cae dormido._

_XOxOXOxOXO Fin del Sueño del bebé OXOxOXOxOX_

Lentamente unos ojitos dorados se empiezan a abrir, enfocando un techo de madera…los olores le aturden pero logra captar uno, uno muy familiar.

Con avances lentos el bebe empieza a andar a gatas por lo que parecía una cabaña siguiendo tan añorado olor.

_**(O/o/O/o/O)**_Afuera de la cabaña _**(O/o/O/o/O)**_

-**Inuyasha!-**Kagome se encontraba a una distancia prudente de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde fuera de ella se encontraban tomando un té tranquilamente los otros miembros del Inu-gumi y la anciana-**eres un idiota!**- Kagome esta teniendo una de sus muchas sesiones de pelea con Inuyasha.

-**que es lo que te pasa, mujer!**-y este se defendía- **acaso eres tonta? Como te piensas quedar con eso!**- rebatió Inu.

-**eso? ESO?**- preguntó indignada la miko del futuro- **eso es un bebé! Un BEBÉ! Y por supuesto que no estoy loca, imbécil!**-contraatacó

-**lo estas! Como se te ocurre traerlo hasta aquí! Porque no lo dejaste por ahí a que su padre se lo encuentre o mejor lo tiraste en algún lugar…!**-atacó Inuyasha.

Kagome empezó a enfadarse y mucho, Inuyasha era un imbécil insensible! Como dejar a esa pobre criatura en peligro!

-**como puedes decir eso Inuyasha, eres tan insensible!**- Kagome empezaba a dejar que chispas imperceptibles salieran de su piel.

-**insensible! Yo!**- preguntó incrédulo el hanyou- **no te das cuenta que el padre de ese mocoso no es más que Sesshomaru! Crees que cuando se entere que lo tenemos no dará las gracias y se irá asi nada más!**-Inuyasha tenía un buen punto y eso Kagome no podía negarlo.

-**pero…pero…**-intentó negarlo, pero falló patéticamente, asi que usó otra estratagema- **pero eso no te da derecho a abandonarlo a su suerte! Es un bebé!**-

-**es una cosa fea….eso es lo que es**- dijo Inuyasha, pero dio un mal paso- **además siempre esta pegado a ti y….**-se detuvo al sentir el poder espiritual de Kagome entrar en contacto con su zona de confort, mirándola vio como la ira y la furia ardían en sus ojos-**K-K-Ka-Kagom-me q-que…**-

-**SIENTATE!**-gritó a todo pulmón la pequeña miko. Y es cuando Inuyasha se estrelló en el suelo. Muy duro. Muy.

Mientras tanto los chicos se estaban tomando todo con calma.

-**Inuyasha no sabe cuando cerrar la boca…-**dijo el monje tomando un sorbo de su té- **haaaa y es un idiota**- termino de decir

-**concuerdo con usted su excelencia**- le apoyó Sango mirando a Kagome y a Inuyasha volver a pelear.

Los demás asintieron en respuesta.

Pero luego escucharon como la cosa que tapaba la puerta de la cabaña se abría (N/A: lo siento no sé cómo se llama esa 'cosa' u.u) dando paso a un adormilado bebé que se tallaba los ojitos color oro. Solo se le quedaron viendo y como este veía fijamente a la pareja de idiotas que se seguían peleando.

El pequeño se le queda viendo fijamente a la joven miko y al hanyou con un brillo curioso en sus grandes ojos color oro fundido. El resto del Inu-gumi los observan quietos y con sus tazas de té en sus manos. El peque sigue mirando al frente, más específicamente a la pequeña miko; mientras esta hacia ademanes, pucheros e inflaba sus mejillas y como hablaba o mejor dicho regañaba a Inuyasha.

De pronto Inuyasha fija su vista en él y luego Kagome, quien esta última tiene pensamientos muy extremistas en su cabecita loca.

_-vaya…es tan lindo y pequeño!-_chillaba en su mente la joven miko-_pero es asombroso el parecido con Sesshoumaru, sus líneas violeta en sus mejillas su piel de seda…su hermosa luna menguante…como la de Sesshoumaru…sin duda alguna es su hijo…suyo y de…de quien?-_esa eran un de las preguntas que surcaban la mente de la miko del futuro.

Eso hasta que se ve interrumpida al ver avanzar con paso torpes al bebé frente a ella, quien la veía fijamente con esos ojos dorados como sus padre. Kagome ve como cerca de ella el bebé levanta sus manitas hacia su persona y dice:

-**mami**-la llama el mocosito y Kagome se sorprende al acudir a su llamado, bajando hasta su altura y tomándolo de las manitas, suaves y casi tan pálidas como sus propia piel.

Todos los demás dejan escapar un jadeo de sorpresa ante el acto, y más cuando Kagome respondió tan fluidamente:

-**hola bebé**- dijo con una voz tan suave que hizo que el peque mostrara una enorme sonrisa que causó que a Kagome se le estrujara el corazón.

Pero siempre hay un Inu que tiene que arruinar la ocasión.

-**que!**- gritó a todo pulmón Inuyasha mirando molesto al cachorro que ya se encontraba muy cerca de Kagome- **ah no, eso si que no!**- y con esto toma al cachorro desprevenido del cuello del hitoe y lo aleja bruscamente de Kagome-**ella no es tu madre mocoso, asi que no te acerques a ella!….**-gruño Inuyasha dejando que el peque se sentará de sopetón en el suelo. Los demás solo seguían mirando el acontecer. Kagome miró con incredulidad y aturdimiento a Inuyasha. y más cuando este la toma del brazo y la aleja del pequeño.

El peque al ver esto empieza a aguarse su ojos, y a gimotear, todos ven esto paralizados. Cuando de repente el bebé se suelta en llanto, llorando a todo pulmón y sollozando tan tristemente. Kagome reacciona de primero y manda al suelo a Inuyasha quien se estrella segundos después de lanzar la orden.

Kagome acude ante el llanto del bebé y lo toma en brazos, meciéndolo para tranquilizarlo. Los demás se acercan a ella para ver cómo estaba el pequeño. Inclusive hasta pasando por encima de Inuyasha.

-**ya…ya, no llores pequeño, no llores**- Kagome trataba de calmar al chiquitín que se escondía en su cuello sollozando, el bebé la tenia rodeada del cuello y ella le sobaba la espaldita tranquilizadoramente. Los demás miraron al hanyou, quien se estaba levantando del suelo, y lo atacaron con palabras.

-**eres un animal, animal!-**gritó el zorrito-** hacer llorar a un bebé, que bruto!-**le recriminaba Shippo a un Inu receloso.

**-hay Inuyasha que bajo has caído, mira que hacer llorar a una criaturita**-le regaño Miroku dándole un bastonazo con su báculo.

-**ayyy!**- se quejó el hanyou.

-**eso te mereces y más, como puedes ser ta insensible!**-le dijo la exterminadora mientras ella también acariciaba al bebé que no paraba de llorar.

-**qué rayos les pasa!**-gritó un Inuyasha golpeado, insultado, regañado e idiotizado. Causando otra ola de llantos del pequeño, y una mirada furiosa de Kagome que logró que el hanyou cerrara su gran bocota. Porque si no…era eso o morir.

Un día como cualquier otro en la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Todo tan tranquilo pero…por cuánto tiempo?...

.

.

.

To Be Continued…...…may be xD

!

Listo, listísimo, me muero de sueño pero no importa!

Aquí esta la sorpresa que les dije jojojojojo

Espero y que sea de su agrado :DD

Y disculpen la mala ortografía….son la 1:21 de la madrugada y estoy que me muero de sueño x_x

La verdad es muy cansado esto de hacer fics u.u

Se supone que ya tengo toda la trama a grandes rasgos escrita pero….de ahí a pulirla y dejarla bien…da mucho trabajo uffff necesito un helado de yogurt….

Espero que dejen sus comentarios y les aviso de antemano que de ahora en adelante subiré los capi cada mes…si es que puedo, pero sino…no se preocupen les recompensaré la espera ;D

Gracias por su compresion!

Cualquier duda por favor siéntanse libres de hacérmela saber y con mucho gusto las responderé.

Y si tienen dudas con respecto a la cronología de eventos en que se desarrolla el fic, si son tan amables lean la parte de arriba donde dice **"CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA"** y si aun asi tiene el gusanito del "sigo sin entender D:" bueno pues mándenme un comentario con sus dudas parafraseadas.

Sin más que decirles que Gracias por leer!...

Se despide su servidora Gameba!

CAMBIO Y FUERA!

PD: buenas noche-dias-tardes …


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola!

Mis queridos amiguitos y amiguitas…perdón por esta noticia que les daré a continuación…

Mis fics estarán **SUSPENDIDOS** hasta nuevo aviso, por cuestiones personales y francamente, más por la escuela.

Sinceramente no tengo tiempo para escribir y/o terminar mis fics, aunque haga circo maroma y teatro el tiempo simplemente me es insuficiente. Tenía mucha ilusión poder escribir fics pero primero tengo que cumplir con mis metas a corto plazo. Una de ellas es terminar mi prepa y entrar a la facultad de medicina, el camino es largo y muy difícil, además de cansado por lo que tuve que decidir y ordenar mis prioridades. Lamentablemente escribir mis fics se quedaron rezagados y bueno, ustedes saben, primero esta poder defenderse en el futuro con una carrera y pues ser medico es un sueño mío y eh tenido que hacer sacrificios por ello.

Les agradecería su comprensión y pues si no, gracias por seguir esta historia n.n fue grato recibir sus rewiews; me llenaron de felicidad saber que les gustan mis ideas.

Les aclaro que solo serán suspendidos hasta que terminen mis exámenes y pase a la facultad. Y si no paso, bueno me dolerá mucho y lloraré pero terminaré estos fics para desahogarme puesto que es una promesa que me hice y les hice u.u

Les reitero que solo estarán suspendidos, mas SI los Terminaré, solo que tomará más tiempo de los previsto.

¡OH! Claro~

Este aviso es solo por **Precaución**, me dará vacaciones y posiblemente tenga tiempo para escribir, pero no es seguro. Si en dado caso el tiempo es bueno conmigo y me brinda más de él, me tendrán subiendo un capi para su diversión y la mía.

Ehhhh. Bueno es todo y déjenme decirle que me siento como político o.o

Que solo promete y promete y luego nos deja mal ú.ù.

Me siento triste por esto , pero les digo que cumpliré mi meta propuesta y seguiré con este fic, además de TODOS los otros…ya que tengo mil y un ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza.

Gracias una vez más y perdonen las molestias.

Atentamente:

G.A-motoharu.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my puppy!"

BY: Game-motoharu.

**(O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O)**

Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad :O. Pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi nya~ y ella no acepta mordidas!

**(O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O)**

Hola espero que este capi sea de su agrado….ya saben si pueden comenten plisss!

Recuerden….

-_Blablablá-_ pensamiento de personajes.

_-*Blablablá*-_En caso de Youkai, es su bestia.

-**blablablá**- dialogo de personajes.

_**(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_- Cambio de escena.

(Intrusión mía N/A)

_Blablablá- escenas en retrospectiva ó sucesos en Flashback (o como se llame!)_

Emmm y otras indicaciones y aclaraciones que haré :G

Advertencia!: algunos personajes pueden leerse muy OCC.

OH! Y esto por si no se acuerdan ^^U

**CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Bueno para que pudiera surgir esta historia…tuve que hacer adaptaciones…porqueeee….la verdad eran muy necesarias XD. En fin, el contexto en donde se desarrolla la historia es el siguiente:**

**Tururu~ (estilo werevertumorro)**

**Bien, por lo que leí en la biblia de internet (wikipedia) mi querida y mejor amiga (nótese el sarcasmote!) Kikyou, murió antes de que Sesshoumaru obtuviera a Bakusaiga, que mal : 3, al igual que Kagura, y ya de ahí después aparece mi suegra (la mama de Sessho), aprende la técnica****Meidou Zangetsuha, Byakuya da miedo, Tenseiga se rompe, etc., etc.**

**PERO! En mi contexto de historia no!**

**Kagura ya se murió, lastima : 3, Kikyou no se muere ( ):/ ), si no que hace lo mismo que antes, hace creer que está muerta (lo hace para llamar la atención porque esta falta de amor) y se va, Inu es un tonto idiota, como siempre; entonces pasa todo lo demás así como esta, hasta donde Totosai le entrega la funda de Bakusaiga a Sessho…desde ahí es donde comienza mi tragedia cof coff! Historia! Historia quise decir heheh ^^U.**

Espero que este capi sea de su agrado….y

Luces….

Cámara…

Acción!

(o fanfiction ^^U ..lo que quieran)

"Oh My Puppy"

Capitulo 4

.

.

.

El sol estaba en lo alto, dando luz a los que a estas horas trabajaban arduamente…como los campesinos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede; la aldea Edo. El Inu-gumi se encontraba tomando el sol sentados en la fresca hierba. La anciana Kaede, el monje Miroku y la exterminadora Sango se encontraban un poco más alejados de los demás pues los últimos dos estaban ayudando a la anciana a recolectar hierbas medicinales. Mientras Kagome, Shippo y el pequeño bebe, que parecía ser el hijo del gran príncipe del oeste: el Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru; se encontraban jugando en este fresco y tranquilo día…

Todo se encontraba bajo control, tranquilo y feliz….bueno no todo estaba "bien"…todos estaban contentos excepto un malhumorado hanyou de orejitas plateadas. Era el más alejado del grupo, sentado murmurando cosas sin sentido en la rama de un frondoso árbol. Por ratos miraba hacia abajo para ver a la linda miko del futuro que se encontraba jugando con el kitsune y el cachorro de youkai; retiraba su mirada molesto y de mala gana. Y es que estaba re-molesto, demasiado y cuando se daba cuenta porque era, se moría de la ira. Y aunque todos sabemos que este hanyou es demasiado enojón y gruñón, ahora lo que más le molestaba era un pequeño cachorro de youkai. Si, así es. Inuyasha, el segundo hijo del general perro más poderoso de todos los tiempos….estaba enojado, celoso, enfadado y CELOSO del pequeño cachorro de su medio hermano mayor….

Soltando un bufido al ver como Kagome le hacía cosquillas al peque y este se derretía en gorgoteos y risa contagiosa causando que la miko del futuro riera dulcemente también…era un mocoso egoísta y fastidioso. Si no es cuando comen, es jugando con ese mocoso, o en la hora de dormir…esa cría se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Kagome! El casi no podía estar cerca de ella porque ese mocoso acaparaba su atención y no solo eso, ¡si no la del todo el grupo! ¡Era el colmo, se suponía que ellos eran sus amigos! ¡De él! Pero el mocosito venia hacia babosadas y todos lo mimaban y cuidaban como….como…¡como si fuera un tesoro! ¡Qué gran estupidez!

—**E****stúpido Sesshoumaru y su estúpida cría****—**mascullaba entre dientes el irritado hanyou Inu. Pero algo no cuadraba muy bien ahí. ¿Como Sesshoumaru podía tener un cachorro? Jamás había escuchado algo sobre eso o…que él tuviera una pareja…porque estaba seguro que si él hubiera encontrado una compañera todos los youkai estarían hablando de la Señora del oeste. Y pues no sabía nada de eso….había algo muy extraño en todo esto…

Mientras con Kagome y Shippo…

— **Mamá****—** llamaba el pequeño cachorro a la azabache que le prestó atención de inmediato.

— **¿Qué**** pasa pequeño?**** —**le dijo dulcemente mientras el cachorro se aceraba y se subía en su regazo, pues Kagome estaba sentada en la hierba, y Shippo a un lado igual sentado. El pequeño se talló los ojos, Kagome pensó que seguro estaba cansado de tanto jugar y correr; el peque se acomodó en el regazo de la joven miko del futuro y se puso a jugar con su largo cabello. Habían pasado cerca de dos años con la tarea de reunir la Shikon no Tama, casi dos años de su vida…ahora la joven miko del futuro estaba por cumplir los 17…ya era todo una mujer…cita. Había cambiado, había madurado, había….ciertamente había cambiado. Ya no era una niña quinceañera, ahora su cuerpo estaba más definido, curvilínea, con un cuerpo esbelto, alta. Su cabello largo y ondeado era como la noche, su piel fina y suave del color de la luna. Largas piernas ejercitadas por las tardías caminatas en busca de los fragmentos. El tiempo sí que había volado, pareciera que fue ayer cuando había caído en el viejo pozo del templo donde vivía y había conocido la época de guerras. Mientras Kagome tenía pensamientos del pasado y el peque jugaba divertidísimo con su cabello, se dio cuenta de algo que tenía el pequeñito en su cuello. Ella, algo curiosa, revisó y descubrió que era un collar en forma de media luna color plateado…

— **¿**_una luna menguante? Que se supone que…oh_**—**se dijo la azabache en su mente**— **a_h, ya entiendo…entonces esto confirma que este pequeño es en realidad hijo de Sesshoumaru, este es el símbolo de su clan. Una luna. Que hermosa es…_**—**miro al pequeño jugando en su regazo y lo detalló**—**_es tan idéntico a él, bueno en miniatura, pero como él. Con la piel pálida y suave, el cabello sedoso y hermosamente color plata…las mismas marcas que tiene en sus mejillas regordetas, y su frente son las mismas que Sesshoumaru. El mismo símbolo del medallón que hay en su cuello está en su pequeña frente y en la de Sesshoumaru. La luna menguante de un color morado. El mismo que Sesshoumaru tiene…_ **—** Kagome se detuvo un momento y algo muy dentro de ella se preguntó desde cuando había tomado detalle del medio hermano de Inuyasha? Era cierto que era guapo, no lo negaría, si lo hiciera seria como negar que ella era una chica y ciertamente lo era; pero ¿desde cuándo había notado todos los detalles del Taiyoukai del oeste? Eso…eso era muy confuso. Y hablando de cosas confusas había un pensamiento que tenia picada a Kagome y era**—**… ¿_quién será la esposa de Sesshoumaru y madre del pequeño?_** —**jugando con el medallón le dio la vuelta y descubrió que había una inscripción en él. Lo acercó más a su rostro y leyó en voz alta lo que decía en letras kan ji

—**Shi…ro…****—**susurró la mitad porque el otro kan ji no podía entenderlo, pero el pequeño, con una vocecita tan linda, le dijo.

— **¿****Shi?**…** —** que en realidad era un SI, pero los bebés tiene su propio lenguaje. Kagome se sorprendió mucho.

— **¿S****hiro? ¿Ese es tu nombre pequeñito?**** —**le dijo dulcemente ante lo cual el pequeño asintió sonriendo mostrando los colmillos.

— **¡****qué bien! Pero hay un **_**kanji**_** que no puedo entender…****—**decía leyendo otra vez la inscripción en el medallón**— ¿****qué dirá?**** —**pregunto viendo fijamente los ojitos dorados como el sol del pequeño hijo de Sessho: Shiro-algo-_Woa…hasta sus ojos son los mismos, de un extravagante dorado… _**—**se dijo Kagome e inconsciente acarició la mejilla del pequeño**—****Hey Shiro, ¿te molesta si te llamo así?**** —**le pregunto dulcemente, a lo que el peque después de hacer una pausa la miro sonriendo y le dijo:

—**No mamá****—**Kagome sonrió y entonces Shippo, que hasta entonces estaba en silencio un poco lejos, dijo:

—**Kagome…****—**empezó subiéndose a su regazo**— ¿****por qué ese bebe te llama mama?**** —**le soltó la duda que lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Y es que el pequeño kitsune se había quedado en silencio desde que llegó el hijo se Sessho, entendía que estaba solito y perdido así que no le dijo nada; pero ahora el pequeño casi siempre se la pasaba con Kagome y…tenía que admitir que ella casi no le prestaba atención y eso lo entristecía.

Kagome miró asombrada al pequeño kitsune que tenia la mirada baja, sonrió dulcemente sabiendo perfectamente ese ademán característico. Lo tomó de la mejilla y le dijo lo más suave posible.

—**Shippo…lo que pasa es que…él está perdido, y me ve como su madre…porque lo cuido y estoy cerca de él****—**Shippo alzo su mirada y miro a Kagome que le sonreí tranquilamente**—****todo está bien Shippo, yo te quiero igual…solo que Shiro es pequeño aún y necesita más cuidados, pero pronto encontraremos a su padre y…el ira con él****—**finalizó Kagome.

— **¿****Shiro?**** —**Le preguntó Shippo confundido.

—**Sip, así se llama este pequeñín****—**Respondió Kagome sonriendo. Shippo solo dijo "ohh" y empezó a jugar con el pequeño Shiro.

El sol seguía en lo alto del cielo, las aves pasaban cantando y cacareando por encima del la aldea Edo.

Sango miraba de vez en cuando la interacción que tenían Kagome y el pequeño, algo le tenía preocupada.

— **¿****Qué sucede Sango?**** —**La voz del monje le hizo despegar su vista y mirar hacia su dirección**—****Es que estas un poco ida en tus pensamientos****—**le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta el monje. Ante esto la exterminadora se sonrojó un poco pero le respondió

—**No es nada malo monje Miroku, es solo que…****—**fijo su vista de nuevo en Kagome y los otros**—****Si ese pequeño es hijo de Sesshoumaru… ¿por qué no ha venido por él?**** —**dijo por fin Sango.

El monje Miroku se quedó pensativo unos momentos y respondió.

—**Tienes mucha razón, Sango. Pero no tengo la respuesta a eso. A mi igual se me hace muy extraño eso…pero ciertamente no se****—**Ambos se quedaron callados pero la voz de la anciana Kaede los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—**Quizás no sabe dónde se encuentra su hijo…****—**Exterminadora y monje la miraron atentos. Kaede detuvo su labor y seriamente les dijo**—****Me contaron que encontraron al pequeño en medio de un combate ¿no?**-Miroku y Sango asintieron-**Bueno, creo que habrá perdido el olor de su cría…es muy probable si el Señor Sesshoumaru se encontraba luchando y se descuidó…Además****—**La anciana hizo una pausa dramática**—****ese pequeño es en cierto modo muy peculiar…monje Miroku ¿no se ah dado cuenta?**** —**Le preguntó a lo que el monje la miró confuso**—** **ese niño tiene un conjuro muy fuerte sobre él****—**respondía a la pregunta silenciosa. El monje la miró sorprendido y fijo su vista en el pequeño que ahora jugaba a perseguir a Shippo.

—**Es…verdad, no lo había notado antes…****—**respondió sorprendido. Pues al mirar al pequeño se dio cuenta del aura azul opaco que lo rodeaba, era como una fina capa de polvillo brilloso, tuvo que concentrarse mucho para poder verlo.

—**A****l principio, pensé que era propio de Kagome al estar en contacto con el niño mucho tiempo, pues el aura que ella expide es muy similar a esa…pero después me percaté que el aura que rodea al pequeño está mezclada con otra…una plateada y poderosa. Así que solo significa una cosa…****—**Analizó la anciana para los dos presentes.

—**Q****ue ese pequeño esta bajo la protección de un conjuro muy poderoso… ¿uno de localización?**** —** preguntó al final el monje Miroku.

—**Así es…ese conjuro cuando se activa, permite esconder el olor o por consiguiente el aura de un individuo****—**explicó la anciana Kaede. Después de un tiempo Sango dijo.

—**E****ntonces ¿eso quiere decir que por eso Sesshoumaru no lo ha venido a buscar? ¿Por qué no puede encontrar su aroma?**** —**Al decir esto sus dos acompañantes asintieron**—****eso debe ser un problema…el hermano de Inuyasha debe estar como loco…****—**dijo pensativa Sango.

Y eso era un eufemismo.

_**(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_

El bosque que había sido colorido y abundante, esta reducido a pedazos y destrozos por todas partes. Bajo el intenso sol de la tarde, un príncipe youkai busca desesperadamente a su vástago.

_*¡ ¿Dónde está?! ¡Debemos encontrarlo! ¡No podemos permitir que nuestro heredero se dañe!*-_Gritaba y rugía dentro de Sessho su bestia, estaba desesperado y aturdido, jamás se había sentido así pero las emociones que desprendía su bestia y el mismo lo tenían confundido. Sus instintos eran más fuertes que su razón, había tratado horas atrás de calmar a su bestia interior pero había sido en vano, ahora a mitad de su transformación corría veloz mente destruyendo todo a su paso para encontrar a su heredero, su cachorro.

Sesshoumaru, no sabía que pensar, los rugidos desesperados de su bestia lo distraían, y es que tan solo semanas atrás se había encontrado con que esa cría era suya, del futuro pero al fin y al cabo suya, y ahora lo buscaba como un obseso tratando de encontrar algo muy preciado.

Y bueno, muy en el fondo Sesshoumaru, sabía que era algo muy preciado, era su hijo…aunque no supiera quién era su madre, era su futuro hijo…y eso si que era muy importante y valioso.

Habían corrido demasiado tiempo pero su búsqueda siempre daba el mismo resultado: nada.

Ya había caído la tarde y no había ni una sola señal del ser que buscaba, su bestia empezaba a tornase nerviosa y crispada, no podía encontrar el olor de su heredero y eso hacía que se saliera de control.

El Señor demonio, se detuvo en un peñasco y olfateo el aire, expandió su aura a varios kilómetros pero aun así no pudo localizar a su cría…no estaba por ninguna parte.

Nerviosa su bestia, cargada de poder y en un ataque de locura, tomó posesión del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru haciendo completa su transformación. Una luz plata envolvió al Señor demonio para segundos después dar paso a un hermoso perro colosal de color plata, con una luna menguante color morado en su frente y ojos rojos.

Gruñendo se elevó por los cielos y emprendió de nuevo su camino…con el único objetivo de encontrar a su cachorro.

Un aullido al cielo sonó en el silencio de la noche que empezaba a llegar, con las primeras estrellas saliendo… Un aullido de búsqueda; un llamado animal que tenía un significado oculto.

— "¿_dónde estás, mi cachorro?"_** —**

_._

_._

_._

_**(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_

Kagome alzó la mirada al cielo, el aire agitó sus cabellos azabache y hojas caídas se levantaban levemente por el viento para ser arrojadas despacio en otra parte.

En el silencio de la noche era extraño.

Kagome se encontraba recogiendo agua cerca, en un arrollo cuando tuvo una sensación extraña en su pecho, era como preocupación…pero, no sabía porque…Despacio se levantó y es cuando sintió un leve choque en sus piernas, miro hacia abajo para descubrir al pequeño bebe sentado en la hierba y con una mueca de desagrado.

—**H****ola Shiro… ¿qué haces aquí?**** —**le dijo Kagome al pequeño que se levantó de inmediato y dijo severamente.

— **¡M****amá!**** —** Kagome sonrió y se bajo a la altura del pequeño.

— **¿M****e buscabas?**** —**preguntó dulcemente.

— **¡****Shi!**** —**respondió Shiro tomando la mano de Kagome y jalándola hacia la cabaña donde pronto cenarían.

Soltando una risa Kagome tomó la pequeña mano de Shiro y emprendió el regreso.

Cuando llegaron escucharon alboroto dentro la cabaña, se acercó con Shiro sin hacer ruido y escuchó lo que ocurría.

***Dentro la cabaña~***

—**¡ ¿D****ónde está, perro tonto?!**** —**gritaba un kitsune al hanyou de orejitas plateadas.

—**¡****No lo sé! ¡Como quieren que lo sepa! ¡Además no me interesa!**** —**Gritaba de regreso el hanyou cruzándose de brazos.

—**¡****Inuyasha!**** —**Regañó la exterminadora de youkai, Sango**—****como puede decir eso, ¡es un bebe!**** —**

—**Inuyasha debes salir a buscarlo, puede que este perdido o en peligro****—**dijo seriamente el monje mientras la anciana tranquilamente preparaba el té.

— **¡****Keh! ¡¿Y por qué yo?! ¡A mí no me importa que se haya perdido, para mi mejor!**** —**decía Inuyasha molesto.

—**I...**** —**pero antes que Sango le gritará a Inuyasha otra vez, se escuchó:

— **¡****Siéntate!**** —**grito una voz femenina entrando por la puerta de la cabaña. Todos miraron aparecer a Kagome con Shiro a su lado. Suspiraron de alivio…y dolor.

Inuyasha, se encontraba aplastado boca abajo en el piso de la cabaña, él nunca cambiaria.

—**Inuyasha, ¿¡cómo dices eso!?**** —**grito iracunda la joven miko.

—**¡****K-Kago…me!**** —**Después de que el hechizo se terminó, Inuyasha se levanto y se acercó molesto a Kagome, quien lo miraba retadoramente**—¡ ¿Q****ué es lo que te pasa tonta?! ¿¡Porque me sentaste!?**** —**

— ¡¿**por qué?**!** —**Preguntó incrédula la miko**—** ¡ ¿**cómo puedes decir que el pequeño Shiro no te importa!? ¡ ¿Es solo un bebe?!** **—**alzando la voz, Kagome dejo lo que venía cargando.

—**¡****No me importa que sea un bebe! ¡Es solo un mocoso!**!** —**grito fuera de si el hanyou.

— **¡****Inuyasha!**** —**dijo la exterminadora.

—**Inuyasha… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Él…E-él es tu sobrino…es tu familia…****—**dijo con voz baja y fragmentada.

—**¡****ÉL NO ES MI FAMILIA! ¡ÉL NO ES NADA MIO! ¡ES SOLO UN ESTORBO!**** —**estalló al final el hanyou.

En la cabaña, todo estaba en silencio, Kagome estaba atónita ante lo que Inuyasha dijo y algo dentro de ella se oprimió.

Sin decir nada más y con los ojos escondidos bajo el flequillo Kagome salió de la cabaña. Inuyasha se quedó perplejo ante la actitud de Kagome, pero estaba temblando de ira.

— **¿****Mama?**** —**llamó el pequeño al ver salir a Kagome, y fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Inuyasha se voltio iracundo y le gritó.

—**¡****ELLA** **NO ES TU MADRE MOCOSO ESTUPIDO, ELLA NO ES NADA TUYO!**!** —** el grito de Inuyasha asusto al pequeño quien se quedó quieto y luego empezó a sollozar, soltándose a llorar momentos después.

— **¡****Inuyasha!**** —**volvió a regañar la exterminadora que salió disparada hacia el pequeño que lloraba tan lastimeramente. Trató de consolarlo pero el pequeño solo lloraba.

—**¡P****erro tonto! ¡ ¿Que es lo que has hecho?! ¡Esta llorando! ¡ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!**** —**Gritó el pequeño Shippo**—¡É****l es solo un bebe y esta solito! Debe extrañar a su mama y Kagome lo cuida, ¡por eso él la llama así! ¡Pero tú eres un tonto y solo piensas en ti!**** —**reclamó el zorrito mientras se bajaba del hombro de Miroku y se acercó al pequeño.

—**Inuyasha, es mejor callar cuando no se tiene nada inteligente que decir****—**le dijo el monje negando con la cabeza.

—**Será mejor que vaya a buscarla…****—**dijo Sango, que dejó de intentar cargar al Inu-bebe, pues este no quería.

— **¡****Keh!**** —**dijo el hanyou cruzándose de brazos pero al oír el llanto del bebe movió algo de él. Lo miró con el seño fruncido pero le incomodó el modo en que el pequeño llamaba a su mama…lo hizo sentir identificado….y eso no le gustaba.

No paso mucho tiempo en que Inuyasha había empezado a sentirse culpable, hasta que entro Kagome ya más calmada con la anciana Kaede a su lado. Kagome se asustó al ver llorar a Shiro y corrió a abrazarlo este la miró y se echo a los brazos de la miko del futuro, escondiéndose en su cuello y tapándose con su largo cabello negro-cuervo. La miko lo consoló arrullándolo y miró reprobatoriamente a Inuyasha y este bajo las orejitas plateadas pero miró a otro lado.

—**Ya no llores, pequeño…shhh****—**arrullaba la miko mientras mecía suavemente al bebe, quien poco a poco se fue calmando. Paso sus pequeñas y cortas manos alrededor del cuello de la miko-

—**Inuyasha****—**llamó la anciana ante visualizar la situación. El hanyou ni la miró pero Kagome pudo ver como movía su orejita hacia su dirección; suspirando Kagome tomó asiento en la cabaña y seguida de ella Sango a su lado acariciando la cabeza de Shiro, Miroku cerca de ellas y Shippo en el hombro desocupado de Kagome.

— **¿****Qué pasa anciana?**** —** preguntó groseramente el Inu. Ante esto los presentes rodaron los ojos y suspiraron, Inuyasha siempre seria Inuyasha, tan cortés como una roca.

—**Le estaba comentando a los chicos, el asunto de este bebe de youkai****—**Kagome apretó mas en sus brazos a Shiro que ya no se aferraba tanto a Kagome, sino que veía a los presentes escondido entre los cabellos que caían a los costados de su cuerpo.

—**sí, y ¿qué?**** —**Respondió el hanyou sentándose como indio**— ¿Qué hay con eso? — **soltaron un suspiro de frustración, Inuyasha era tan directo siempre.

—**Inuyasha…la anciana Kaede nos dijo que el pequeño tiene un hechizo de localización en él****—**explicó Miroku, pero al ver la cara de perdido de Inu se dedicó a explicar lo que anteriormente les dijo Kaede.

— **¡****Keh! ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ese de Sesshoumaru no puede encontrarlo?**** —**Preguntó Inuyasha al final. A veces Inu Yasha si tiene cerebro**.**

—**E****so explicaría por qué no ha venido por este pequeñín****—**les dijo Kagome sonriendo a Shiro.

—**Exacto…lo más seguro es que no pueda sentir ni su aura ni olor…****—**intervino Miroku, que ya veía a Inuyasha a punto de gritarle al peque**—** **así que…****—**no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

—**Debemos buscar a Sesshoumaru y darle a su hijo****—**terminó Kagome como una sentencia, todos la miraron en silencio…claro, excepto…

— **¿¡****Tú estás loca mujer!?**** —**Grito Inuyasha mirando como bicho raro a la joven miko**—** **¿¡Como se te ocurre eso!?**** — **preguntó algo iracundo.

—**No estoy loca, Inuyasha. Y es que es lo único que podemos hacer****—** terminó la miko dejando al bebe sentado en el suelo y caminando hacia Inuyasha fríamente**—** **Si Sesshoumaru no puede venir a buscarlo…entonces nosotros lo llevaremos a él….no me mires así, Inuyasha. Es un bebe y seguro extraña a su mama y papa…****—**Kagome se cruzó de brazos con la mirada imperturbable.

—**Kagome tiene razón****—** Secundó Sango**—** **Yo igual pienso lo mismo, no es bueno que, siendo tan pequeño, este mucho tiempo lejos de sus padres…y mas sabiendo quién es su padre****—** explicó la tajiya.

—**Sí, extraña a sus papis****—** comentó el kitsune con un dejo de tristeza mientas se sentaba lado del peque, quien miraba a Kagome, sin apartar su vista de ella.

—**Entonces esta decido. Iremos en busca de Sesshoumaru****—** Terminó la miko aproximándose al peque e ignorando las rabietas del Inu hanyou**—** **Escuchaste, Shiro...Iremos a ver a tu papi****—**

—**Shiro?**** —** preguntaron al unísono los presente. Kagome soltó una risita y les explicó cómo habría descubierto el nombre del bebe. Todos quedaron satisfechos por la explicación excepto el malhumorado hanyou.

—**así que ¿Shiro es tu nombre?**** —** preguntó al pequeño la anciana Kaede, quien miró especularte al bebe.

—**chi!**** —** respondió el pequeño para sorpresa de todos, en especial a las dos mujeres, quienes corrieron a hacerle cariñitos, el joven zorrito quien le palmeaba la cabeza blanca, y el monje quien miraba al peque con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha bufaba cada dos por tres lo que no pasó desapercibido por la anciana, quien en un acto de cruel venganza por todas las groserías que le hizo el hanyou, dijo.

—**Vaya, así que estas celoso****—** Inuyasha se sonrojó hasta la medula y todos lo miraron fijamente.

—**Ohhh, mi querido amigo…así que era eso****—** se burló el monje quien se acercó al hanyou y pasó el brazo por su s hombros.

— **¿¡****Q-Queeeeee!?-** tartamudeo el Inu**—** **¡po-por supuesto que n-no!**** — **se defendió inútilmente el hanyou mientras miraba a otro lado y aplastaba sus orejitas peludas en su cabeza.

—**Hnn**~**— **La exterminadora miró pícaramente al Inu mayor quien bufó molesto.

— **¡C-claro que no! ¿C-celoso yo de ese enano? De Kagome? ¡NO! — **él monje soltó una carcajada y la anciana sonrió satisfecha.

—**Nadie dijo algo sobre la señorita Kagome— **comentó Miroku**, **el joven hanyou lo miro con cara de muerte y aún sonrojado y avergonzado salió de la cabaña refunfuñando palabrotas. Todos rieron…casi.

—**eh? E Inuyasha? — **preguntó la joven miko futurista mirando a los chicos, realmente no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, estaba más atenta a las caras que ponía Shiro al jugar con Shippo un juego de manos.

**—Oh, no te preocupes Kagome…seguro fue a tomar aire fresco, se sentía muy caliente aquí— **comentó Sango soltando risitas ante la mirada confusa de Kagome.

**—oh, valla…jóvenes— **murmuró la anciana con una sonrisa sincera.

—**Pero aún no terminamos de discutir el asunto de Shiro…— **habló Kagome acariciando la cabeza de Shiro y Shippo.

—**Tranquilícese Señorita Kagome ya volverá…—**Kagome asintió y siguió jugando con los peques**—él siempre regresa con su dueño— **terminó el monje, mientras todos asentían mirando a la miko futurista…quien solo los miró confundida nuevamente.

**Al día siguiente**

Ya había amanecido en la aldea Edo y los aldeanos habían empezado sus quehaceres desde hacía hora, y la mañana estaba transcurriendo…

—**¡Te digo que me ah mordido! —**Inuyasha, el joven héroe de la época feudal era el ruidoso que habían logrado aceptar en el pueblo…pero lo escandaloso siempre sacaba un suspiro de irritación en los habitantes…

— **¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Shiro no lo haría, estas exagerando Inuyasha! — **ah, su otra ruidosa. La joven miko de la Shikon. Conocida y afamada por los habitantes de la aldea como la bonita y bondadosa gritona miko.

Si, era al parecer otra mañana normal en Edo.

— **¡Kagome! ¡Créeme, me ah mordido ese mocoso! — **Los chicos se encontraban caminando por las sendas del pueblo para llevar a Kagome hacia el pozo. Habían decidido que irían a buscar a Sesshoumaru y entregarle a su retoño; siendo una decisión a base de votos, Kagome concibió que era conveniente ir a buscar víveres a su época en un viaje de ida y vuelta a lo flash. Y todos decidieron acompañarla para ayudarla.

Pero en el camino, Shiro estaba caminando delante, con Shippo correteándose, vigilado por los adultos, Inuyasha apresurado decidió que sería más rápido llevar a Kagome en la espalda para aligerar el paso y cuando los otros llegaran seria más pronto su partida en busca del Taiyoukai. Y si, estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero a la hora de cargar a Kagome…Shiro corrió gritando "No, mamá mía" y se aventó contra Inuyasha quien lo atrapó pero en el forcejeo Inu salió con el grito de victima…Y aquí estamos.

—**Inu Yasha, no lo creo… ¿dónde te mordió? —**preguntó, aun reticente, la miko cercándose a Inu Yasha. Shiro soltó un inaudible gruñido solo escuchado por Inuyasha quien lo miró rencoroso. Los demás veían la escena en una sombra de árbol.

—**Te digo que si…Me mordió en…—**dudó un momento sonrojándose**—e-en la oreja— **murmuró en la vergüenza. La miko lo miró tiernamente aguantándose la risa, buscando en su orejita derecha. La tocó delicadamente provocando un gruñido mas audible del bebe Shiro. Este se acercó y jalo los pantalones vaquerón de Kagome, tratándola de alejar**.**

—**No mamá… ¡no!...no—**jalando con todas sus fuerzas de Kagome, esta lo miró extrañada.

— **¿Que pasa Shiro? —**Lo miró pero el peque solo hizo un gruñido más fuerte en dirección de Inuyasha**— ¿Shiro?**

—**Mamá, no… ¡mamá mía! —**le gruño a Inuyasha quien le devolvió el gruñido. Kagome estaba perdida, cuando había dejado de tratar a seres de habla y a estar con cachorros de perro. Y entonces Kagome se dio cuenta.

—**Shiro… ¿mordiste a Inuyasha en su orejita? — **ante esto los demás soltaron risitas e Inuyasha se sonrojó más.

—**Shi… ¡Inu-malo! —**terminó apuntando al hanyou y haciendo un puchero súper lindísimo. Todos guardaron silencio…hasta que Sango, Kagome, Shippo y Miroku se acercaron a hacerle cariñitos al peque**.**

— **¡Awwww! ¡Es tan tierno! —**Elogió la exterminadora**— que lindo es~**

—**Qué inteligente eres pequeñín—**dijo Miroku palmeado la plateada cabeza del bebé.

— **¡Eso es! Qué bueno que lo reconoces— **alegó Shippo asintiendo con la cabeza**.**

—**Jajaja ¡que ternurita! — **Kagome terminó abrazando a Inu-bebe, quien se encontraba un poco irritado al ser toqueteado por todos.

E Inuyasha veía incrédulo la escena. Es decir, ellos son SUS amigos….y él era la victima aquí. Pero ellos estaban más ocupados prestándole atención a ese mocoso. Que traidores, y así se hacían llamar sus amigos…bola de embusteros. Se quejó una vez más pero cruzándose de brazos espero a que la atención de sus amigos volviera a él. Espero y esperó, moviendo su pie impaciente y con un ojo merecedor de un tic, les gritó a lo muy Inuyasha.

**— ¡ ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo todos ustedes?! — **gritó echo furia. Los chicos lo miraron interrogantes**— ¡¿esa cría me mordió y ustedes van y le hacen cariñitos?! ¿¡Hey, que yo soy la victima aquí?! —**Los demás lo miraron graciosamente y luego regresaron la atención a Shiro quien había estornudado lindamente**—T-traidores— **masculló entre dientes Inuyasha y se cruzó de brazos con su típico "Keh".

_**(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O) (o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O) (o/O/o)**_

Lúgubre, con olor a azufre. El castillo del señor tenebroso: Naraku. En ese lugar no había vida, ni arboles ni plantas…nada, más que el señor y su tierra putrefacta de maldad.

El señor tenebroso, dentro su castillo, en una habitación que estaba oscuras. Veía con determinación la mitad de la perla de Shikon, la joya más poderosa de todas. Esta joya, irradiaba por segundos una luz a veces blanca a veces dorada. Su rostro malvado fruncía el seño cada vez que ocurría. Por que ciertamente no sabía la razón. No sabía que ocurría, y por primera vez se sintió acorralado; pues no tenía bajo control todo. Ahora no estaba al tanto de los sucesos, y lo que más le preocupado es la energía no identificada que se había sumado al grupo de Inuyasha. Oh, porque él estaba en todos lados, el Inu-tachi no era la excepción. Él sabía que pasaba, ya que los vigilaba…pero últimamente la energía de la pequeña miko Kagome interfería con sus propios poderes malvados. No había duda, su poder color azul celeste, podía verlo claramente…rodeando al grupo y centrándose en la otra mitad de la perla. Que magnifico poder.

Oh que delicia seria tener ese poder, esa calidez que irradia su alma. La energía y poder de la sacerdotisa Kikyou no era nada comparada con la fuerza con la que irradiaba Kagome su poder. Tan puro, hermoso y fuerte…

Tan suave pero tan imponente cuando se requiere…tan anhelado…

Y seria suyo, solo suyo…al igual que Kagome. Solo necesitaba mover las piezas adecuadas y lo conseguiría…

Destruir al inútil de Inuyasha, junto a la estúpida de Kikyou…y tener a la joven miko. Y pensar que su funesto corazón humano una vez quiso a Kikyou, pero al ser tocado por el aura de Kagome quedó prendado…tan cálido, tan poderoso, tan magnífico…tan deseado para ser corrompido.

Su corazón humano ahora había desaparecido. Su youkai interno se volvió uno al tener algo en común. Tan codicioso, tan soberbio, tan enfermo….

El youkai interior lo devoró, ahora solo quedaba Naraku, no hay humano en él, no hay Onigumo…y eso era perfecto.

Y eso solo lo dejaba con un solo propósito: obtener el poder de la joya Shikon y a la joven miko. Primero la destruiría por dentro, rompería su voluntad y corrompería su alma; una vez hecho esto ella seria suya…y con ella ese poder tan irresistible que tenia. Un poder de los propios Dioses.

Naraku, sonrió. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó por la habitación. A sus pies, regadas por todo el piso, lirios blancos de deliciosa fragancia.

—**Muy pronto, mi pequeña ave….muy pronto— **Susurró al tiempo que los lirios blancos se volvían cenizas.

_**(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O) (o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O) (o/O/o)**_

— **¡Kagome! — **Grito un adolescente abalanzándose sobre la joven miko que gustosa lo acepto apretándolo más de lo debido.

—**Sota— **murmuro Kagome separándose de su pequeño hermano y alborotándole el cabello igual al suyo. Ante el grito emocionado del joven, una señora de cara amable y cabello castaño obscuro se acercó a la miko quien corrió abrazarla. **— ¡Mama! —** Con entusiasmo la señora Higurashi recibió tan suave como una madre debe ser. Había extrañado tanto a su avecilla catarina.

—**Hola, cariño… ¿cómo has estado? — **Preguntó la madre de la joven miko demorando dos segundos más en alisar el cabello de Kagome.

—**Oh, mama, eh estado bien, ya sabes…Inuyasha y los chicos me cuidan bien… ¡pero te extrañe mucho, mucho! — **Con renovada alegría la joven volvió a abrazar a su joven madre pero se separó al escuchar dos voces carraspear detrás de ella. Girando no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante la imagen. Su hermanito, con buyo –el gato- en sus brazos y su abuelo a lado con la misma expresión en sus rostros. Una donde tenía en ceño fruncido y claramente se leía "Oh, si…claro ¿y mi porción de abrazos?" Riendo la chica viajera abrazo a su abuelo y a su hermano le pellizco las mejillas "dulcemente".

—**Y dime, Kagome… ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Por qué tan pronto regresas? —**Pregunto el abuelo con la cara de confusión, que fue respondida con una cara en blanco de Kagome.

—**Ay, lo había olvidado— **murmuró la chica un poco ajetreada, mirando desesperada a su hermano lo tomo de los hombros**— ¡Hermano querido! ¡Tienes que hacerme un favor enorme!**

Soltando un quejido y recibiendo una sacudida de parte de la miko asintió poco conforme.

—**Ve al supermercado y compra todo lo que ya sabes, pero lo doble de cada cosa… ¿entendiste? —**El chico tenía cara de WTF y estaba a punto de decir que no pero la mirada de ogro de su hermana mayor le dijo que era mejor que él solito se las arreglara**—¡Apúrate! **— y así el joven salió disparado para comprar lo que ya se sabía de memoria.

— **¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasa cariño? — **Pregunto la Señora Higurashi ante la cara de agitación de la joven miko.

Soltando un suspiro Kagome procedió a contarle los recientes sucesos, mientras ella esperaba la llegada de su hermano con sus compras, tomando té y comiendo galletas recién horneadas sabor coco, en la mesa de la cocina.

—**Uff, veras mama…Recientemente hemos adquirido un nuevo integrante de no más de 60 cm, más o menos— **ante la cara de confusión de su madre y abuelo procedió a aclarar el asunto.** —lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con un pequeño bebe youkai que estaba siendo atacado y resulto que él bebe al parecer es el hijo del medio hermano de Inuyasha…esperamos a que fuera por él pero nunca llego, entonces la anciana Kaede nos comento que tal vez no lo pueda encontrar porque estaba bajo un ¿como dijo? Algo de localización que impide que se pueda sentir el aura o, en el caso de los youkai, oler al individuo…aunque no sabemos quién se lo puso…además de que ni conocemos a la madre…por eso—**Kagome fue interrumpida por su abuelo, que esta vez, si tenía algo interesante que decir**.**

— **¿Un hechizo de localización dices? —**Kagome asintió**— ¿y dices también que él bebe es youkai no? —**Kagome asintió más lentamente esta vez**— eso es imposible— **le respondió el abuelo, a lo que Kagome lo miro curiosa**— Es decir, los hechizos de localización no son comúnmente usados…que yo sepa solo los que sirven a Kami-sama pueden hacerlo- —**Kagome dejo su galleta y dijo.

** — ¿Quieres decir que solo las mikos y los monjes pueden realizarlos? Pero él bebe es youkai al 100 % eso quiere decir que sus dos padres son youkai…así que eso suena ilógico…—**la cara de confusión de Kagome era algo.

—**Pues sí, pero ****he leído que ****para el hechizo se necesita filtrar cierta cantidad de energía purificadora para que esta pueda manipularse y hacer una especie de "capsula" que mantendrá a salvo al individuo, borrando todo rastro…— **el abuelo miro a la nada pensativo y tocando su barbilla, con la una de las pocas expresiones que hacían a Kagome admirarlo por ratos**— y según antiguos pergaminos, aquel hechizo solo se puede hacer en familiares directos del que lo efectúa, puesto que las auras y poder tienen que ser compatibles para garantizar el efecto ****al máximo****…así, y como tú dices si el pequeño es un youkai…probablemente esté relacionado con un sirviente de Kami…o sea alguna especie de "algo" mas porque en otro caso, el poder purificador de este supuesto efectuador del hechizo, pudo haberlo matado…—**calló al ver la cara de susto y mortificación que puso Kagome**—Pero además, Kagome, tu bien sabes que el poder demoniaco de los youkai y el de un sirviente de Kami, no se pueden "asociar". Es como la paradoja del Ying Yang…dos poderes opuestos mutuamente excluyentes que son inversamente proporcionales entre sí…**

—**Pero uno no puede existir sin el otro…—**murmuro la Señora Higurashi con toda la calma del mundo tomando un sorbo de su té, a lo que dos pares de ojos la miraron inquisitivamente**—Si****lo que dice el abuelo es cierto Kagome, entonces él bebe desciende de una miko…porque según tu, el padre es hermano mayor de Inu y si no conocen a la madre…pues…—**Kagome miro escéptica a su madre para luego echarse a reír, nerviosamente pero algo dentro de su pecho se removíó.

—**Oh no,**** eso no puede ser****—** Kagome repuso segura pero con la voz baja**—**** El bebe no puede ser hijo de una miko...abuelo ¿no dices tú que el poder de miko y youkai no pueden asociarse?****Además no he escuchado o visto de algo así...****—**

— **El que no lo hayas visto no significa que no exista, cariño...****—**Respondió la Sra. Higurashi con voz tranquila**—**** Además...no suena tan imposible...**

— **¡Lo es mama! Tu no conoces a Sesshoumaru...el es cruel y todo eso...el desprecia a los humanos...el no...****—**Kagome parecía pensativa.**—**** No creo que él pueda casarse con una humana...menos con una miko...****—**

—**Kagome, hija...****—**La Señora Higurashi le sonrió dulcemente a su hija.** —**** Las personas pueden llegar a cambiar, el amor es una fuerza poderosa. Ningún ser esta protegido del amor...****—**

— **¿Amor, mama?****—**Kagome la miro boca abierta**—**** Sesshoumaru no ama...no creo que él...****—**La chica hablaba no muy convencida.

—**Kagome, ¿en serio no crees que el amor pueda cambiar al hermano de Inuyasha?...lo cambio a el de algún modo...****—**

Kagome guardo silencio procesando todo lo que acababa de oír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su abuelo le había dejado muda con sus conocimientos, no es que ella fuera una eminencia en eso del saber pero al estar con Kaede y los demás había aprendido de la manera más eficaz: la práctica. No era extraño que Kaede o Miroku o Sango le dieran pláticas para ampliar su saber pero...pudiera ser que había cosas que aun no supieran...

Pero, de ahí a que de verdad su abuelo tenga razón, bueno, estaba verde...

Y ahora su mama llenando su mente de esas cosas... ¿De verdad una cosa así podría pasar? Un youkai y una miko...o lo mas increíble...

Sesshoumaru y una miko, que es humana, que es lo que el desprecia esa especie, que el aborrece esa especie...

Aunque tiene a Rin...

Rin, humana, una nena débil que protege a capa y espada, literal. Y, bueno, ella no era quien para hacer un perfil de taiyoukai; ella no lo conoce muy a fondo para predecir sus movimientos, ella solo señala hechos. Aunque esos hechos pudieran ser influenciados por algún tipo de ambiente. Es más, no puede evitar pensar en el youkai como un ser protector y territorial. Cuida a Rin, la revivió dos veces, la cuida; que no le falte nada...

Tal vez, Sesshoumaru no era quien había idealizado. Aunque estaba segura de que no se alejaba por mucho; la fama del lord del oeste no era algo que pudiera ignorar o empequeñecer.

Y ahora que recordaba, Sesshoumaru se mostraba más flexible y tolerante -si así se le puede llamar- con respecto a la raza humana, los había ayudado una que otra vez, se había aliado al grupo para destruir a Naraku algunas veces -aunque haya parecido que no lo era- hasta a ella la había ayudado... ¿Rin y su constante presencia habían ablandado a temible lord perro heredero del oeste?

¿Sera posible que Rin, la pequeña humana, haya podido sembrar sentimientos nobles en el frio youkai?

Y los mas importante...

¿Sesshoumaru podría haberse enamorado de una miko humana para así engendrar a ese peque?

—**El corazón es muy complejo Kagome****—**Respondió su madre con ese tono que dicen las madres cuando pierdes el calcetín y te dicen que está bajo el colchón y efectivamente está ahí.

—**Mmm...****—**Es lo único que pudo responder la chica.

—**De todas formas, Kagome...ten cuidado****—**Advirtió con voz grave el abuelo (N/A: El viejito está muy hablador y misterioso hoy jejejeje), Kagome lo miro ceñuda. **—****Una miko que pueda hacer un hechizo de localización puede ser muy peligrosa, y no es algo que se pueda esconder. Si ese bebe tiene ese hechizo debe ser por algo, usar ese método no es algo común, como dije; debió ser una miko muy poderosa y un ser con esa cantidad de poder siempre llamara a seres de poder opuesto****—**

— **¿A qué te refieres abuelo?****—**

—**Los antiguos pergaminos del templo advertían que un poder mas allá... de lo normal siempre era acompañado de maldad...y tragedia.**** —** Los ojos de su abuelo parecían más negros que chocolate y más serios que nunca. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la azabache.

—**N-no te preocupes ab-abuelo...Inuyasha nos protegerá...a-además yo ya soy mas ágil y fuerte****—** Respondió intentando ser lo más firme que podía, a veces su abuelo hablaba con acertijo y metáforas muy alocadas o peor, decía cosas en ese tono que resultaban ser más reales que nada.

—**No solo debes ser fuerte físicamente Kagome****—** Atajo su abuelo, y con la mirada que tenia le hacía verse menos viejo pero más sabio.

Un silencio acompaño esa declaración, la señora Higurashi solo miro disimuladamente a su padre y le dio un ligero punta pie.

El abuelo cambio su expresión a la de siempre y le dijo con voz gruñona, la de siempre.

—**Pero ¿qué puedo saber yo, un viejo decrepito?****—**Se encogió de hombros.

—**Si...****—**Kagome parpadeo mirando mas allá, una sensación en la boca del estomago se acababa de asentar, ¿sería acaso un mal augurio?

Después de esa, por demás, extraña conversación, Souta llego y Kagome hizo lo más rápido sus maletas, se despidió de su mama y de su abuelo de un abrazo. A su hermano le revolvió el cabello y a Buyo -quien se encontraba cerca de ella en todo momento- con un cariñito en su orejita.

Aun dándole vueltas a lo dicho en la mesa, decidió que tal vez debería guardar silencio, es decir, no quería alarmar a los otros; no mientras estuvieran viajando con el pequeño. Hablaría con Miroku comunicándole solo lo esencial y trataría de obtener más información, quizás no era lo correcto pero algo le decía que era mejor esperar el momento adecuado.

Al pasar por el Goshimboku, una brisa agito sus ramas. Kagome lo miro contemplativa. Al mover nuevamente sus ramas el murmullo producido le dio una sensación tranquilizadora. Suspiro y cerró los ojos. El árbol sagrado siempre le había transmitido paz.

_Todo estará bien, hija nuestra..._

Se acerco y toco su corteza, era rugosa pero no hería. Nuevamente sintió la brisa y el árbol crujió.

_Solo debes ser fuerte..._

Cerró los ojos y dijo algunos rezos. Terminada esta acción se acomodo la mochila y se despidió de mano a su familia que estaba en la puerta de patio.

_ Oír a tu corazón..._

Se encamino con la brisa jugueteando con sus cabellos largos color negro como la noche y suaves como la seda.

_Y ver más allá, de lo que todos ven..._

Abrió la puerta de la pagoda que resguardaba el pozo devora huesos y se adentro en ella, bajando las escaleras.

_Tu destino ya ah sido elegido._..

Toco la madera y rezo para que todo, allá y aquí, estuviera bien. Se sentó en la orilla con las piernas dentro y sintió la magia color rosa correr por la habitación, su poder espiritual pareció parpadear centellante. Y sintió el portal activarse.

_Y te aseguramos.._.

La luz la cegó por un momento pero enseguida se acomodo la mochila y suspirando se lanzo por el portal.

El pozo que conducía a la era feudal. A su propio cuento feudal de hadas.

—**Que todo pasara como debe pasar...****—**La voz declaro como quien asegura un hecho.

— **¿Eh? ¿Qué dices abuelo?****—**

—**No, nada...por cierto, ¿alguna vez te conté la historia de esta escama de youkai sirena?****—**

—**Ay abuelo, ¡no empieces!...****—** El niño y el anciano entraron a la casa después de despedir a la miko del futuro que regreso al pasado. (N/A: Hay me encanta como suena, aunque me hago bolas xD).

.

.

.

.

(CONTINUARA...)

**(O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O)**

Bien!

Este capi estaba en borrador desde hacia mucho pero no sabia como perfeccionarlo, solo sabia que queria intriga y misterio ademas de mucha informacion! xD

Perdon si le meti mucha informacion! Las ideas se me metieron locamente! Yyyyyyyy!

PERDON!

Por retrasarme muchsiisismo tiempo les pido disculpas, estaba pasando por momentos tensos y al parecer los problemas me siguen como moscas u.u

Pero quiero aclarar que el fic VA a continuar, no lo dejare botado. Basicamente tengo el borrador hecho (solo falta el final por escrito :p) y algunos capis del final asi que no hay excusa!

-Quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron y que se interesaron por saber el curso del fic, mil gracias! Es un gusto escribir para personas que en verdad quieren leer!-

Y si tienen dudas con respecto a la cronología de eventos en que se desarrolla el fic, si son tan amables lean la parte de arriba donde dice **"CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA"** y si aun así tiene el gusanito del "sigo sin entender D:" bueno pues mándenme un comentario o PMcon sus dudas parafraseadas.

Sin más que decirles que Gracias por leer!...

Se despide su servidora G.A!

CAMBIO Y FUERA!

PD: buenas noche-dias-tardes …


	6. Chapter 6

**"Oh my puppy!"**

BY: G.A-motoharu

* * *

><p>Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y nunca lo será…Pertenecen a sensei Rumiko Takahashi nya~. Pero créanme yo igual los quisieraaaaa!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Blablablá-<em> pensamiento de personajes.

—_*Blablablá*_—En caso de Youkai, es su bestia.

—**blablablá**—dialogo de personajes.

_**(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_- Cambio de escena.

(Intrusión mía N/A)

_Blablablá_—_ escenas en retrospectiva ó sucesos en Flashback (o como se llame!)_

Emmm y otras indicaciones y aclaraciones que haré :G

Advertencia!: algunos personajes pueden leerse muy OCC.

OH! Se me olvidaba: G…

**CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Bueno para que pudiera surgir esta historia…tuve que hacer adaptaciones…porqueeee….la verdad eran muy necesarias XD. En fin, el contexto en donde se desarrolla la historia es el siguiente:**

**Tururu~ (estilo werevertumorro)**

**Bien, por lo que lei en la biblia de internet (wikipedia) mi querida y mejor amiga (nótese el sarcasmote!) Kikyou, murió antes de que Sesshomaru obtuviera a Bakusaiga, que mal :3, al igual que Kagura, y ya de ahí después aparece mi suegra (la mama de Sessho), aprende la técnica****Meidou Zangetsuha, Byakuya da miedo, Tenseiga se rompe, etc, etc.**

**PERO! En mi contexto de historia no!**

**Kagura ya se murió, lastima :3, Kikyou no se muere (:), si no que hace lo mismo que antes, hace creer que está muerta (lo hace para llamar la atención porque esta falta de amor) y se va, Inu es un tonto idiota, como siempre; entonces pasa todo lo demás asi como esta, hasta donde Totosai le entrega la funda de Bakusaiga a Sessho…desde ahí es donde comienza mi tragedia cof coff! Historia! Historia quise decir heheh ^^U.**

Espero que me hayan entendido y si no…

Mándenme un MP o Review con sus dudas :D

Espero que este capi sea de su agrado….y

Luces….

Cámara…

Acción!

(o fanfiction ^^U ...lo que quieran)

* * *

><p><span>"Oh My Puppy!"<span>

.

.

.

— **¿Ya llegamos?** — La voz del kitsune se oyó entre los pasos que se daban en la montaña que estaban subiendo.

—**No enano. Y ya deja de joder con eso.** —Inuyasha de malhumor, como siempre, respondió con su mismo tono hosco.

—**Pero es que dijiste que ya mero… ¿ya llegamos?** — Preguntó el zorrito bostezando en los hombros de la miko.

—…— Inuyasha adquirió un tic en el ojo pero guardo silencio. Los demás guardaban silencio intentado aguantar las risitas de la épica escena.

—**Perrooooo….bestia****aaa**—Le llamo zorrito ahora con algo de maldad imprimida. Shippo brinco a la cabeza del de traje rojo y empezó a saltar.

Shiro sonrió con su hilera de dientes blanquecinos y empezó a dar saltitos mientras caminaba de la mano con Kagome, esta solo lo miró divertida. El monje y la tajiya intercambiaron miradas al ver la interacción del bebe youkai y su amiga. Es decir, la relación del pequeño con su amiga era demasiado… ¿extraña? Sí, eso.

Parecieran demasiado familiares entre sí, no era de extrañar del pequeño, porque desde que llegó le había dado por llamar 'mamá' a la chica del futuro; pero de Kagome…seguramente no traería nada bueno que ella se encariñara con el cachorro de Sesshoumaru.

Es decir, pronto se lo entregarían a su padre y seguramente la joven miko estaría triste.

— **Aun no me creo que ese pequeño sea hijo de Sesshoumaru**— Murmuró pensativa la exterminadora de youkais mirando hacia el cielo. Inuyasha desvió su atención y bajó el puño, con el que iba a golpear a Shippo.

—**Keh...ese imbécil seguro lo hizo para obtener la herencia de mi padre**— Respondió el hanyou encogiéndose de hombros.

— **¿****Herencia?**—Preguntó la miko confundida.

—**Verá señorita Kagome. En las dinastías youkai la herencia solo se entrega al hijo primogénito que haya establecido familia**. — Respondió el monje Miroku con ese toque sabio suyo.

—**Oh...bueno, en la actualidad eso mismo para con las familias adineradas...**—Informó la miko asintiendo cuando entendió. —**No creí que con los youkais sería igual...**—

—**La nobleza youkai no esta tan diferentemente estructurada. Tienen ciertas particularidades pero no son grandes diferencias.**** Será que es porque les funciona**— Le respondió Miroku brindándole una sonrisa. Había que admitir que la chica lo llevaba bien, vivía 500 años de diferencia y era astuta.

Kagome tarareó condescendientemente y desvió su vista hasta el cachorro que se tallaba los ojos e inconsciente negó que Sesshoumaru tuviera un bebé solo para tener la herencia, es decir… ¿tan insensible era? Hm. Entonces una idea se le cruzo por la mente.

—**Oigan... ¿y quién creen que sea la esposa de Sesshoumaru?**— Preguntó con las cejas alzadas. No era algo relevante ni mucho menos tenía que ver, pero era un tema que le tenía un poco curiosa. Y ahí va y lo suelta tan tranquilamente. Asi que todas las miradas se fijaron en ella inmediatamente.

— **¿****Esposa? Pfff, Kagome. Sesshoumaru no tiene una cosa como esa. A la mujer de un youkai se le llama 'compañera'**— Se burló Inuyasha y Kagome ladeó el rostro curiosamente.

— **¿****Compañera? Asi como...amm, una amiga cercana...**_**o como cuando dices: ¡Hey! ¡Choca esos cinco, compañera!**_— Realmente ella no entendía el termino correctamente. En su época ese término había tomado otro significado y era muy difícil relacionarlo.

—**Si y no, Kagome. Quizás no estas entendiendo bien. Los youkais no se casan como lo hacen con los humanos. No como estas acostumbrada seguro. Más bien ellos hacen una especie de ritual donde intercambian sangre y ofrecen sus votos a la familia contraria. Técnicamente es sencillo pero por lo que se, se prevén complicaciones. Mi padre me comentó una vez que es posible que la sangre de los demonios no sea compatible entre sí.** — Empezó explicando Sango. Y después decidieron que era hora de tomar un descanso, Inuyasha se quejó pero se fue a inspeccionar la zona.

— **¿****Como es eso...?**—Kagome empezaba a querer escuchar, algo en esas palabras le hicieron recordar a las de su abuelo. Y ciertamente le intrigaba conocer sobre los youkai. Antes no había tenido tiempo suficiente para admitirlo pero tener a esas criaturas tan cerca, se sentía ella misma un insulto contra la belleza. Eran seres tan irreales y de fuerza y poder insuperables, casi como en aquella película que fue a ver con sus amigas un día, esas de vampiros y todo eso. Eh... ¿porque estaba pensando en eso?

Ah sí, porque el actor esta súper guapo. Eh, como sea.

Sango se sentó en un troco caído, a su lado Miroku; y Kagome, Shippo y Shiro frente a ellos.

—**Bueno, no se mucho del tema porque no era importante para mí, solo me acuerdo de algunas cosas que contaban los guerreros en mi aldea…**— Un silencio lleno el ambiente. Luego Sango siguió hablando. —**La sangre de los demonios es distinta en cada clase, algunos son venenosos otros tienen propiedades curativas y otro no. Y los casos como el apareamiento son importantes para el mundo youkai, es una cosa sagrada**— Sango se encogió de hombros, —**He escuchado de acoplamientos, que es cuando dos demonios se unen por medio de un vínculo de sangre como pareja, que han fallado porque la sangre entre los youkais no fue compatible y bueno, terminan o matándose entre ellos o en una guerra entre familias en el peor de los casos**—Terminó Sango y Kagome sintió que esa explicación era demasiado parecida a la de su abuelo. ¿Tan importante era 'acoplarse'? Como lo hacían sonar sus amigos, sí. Y pensar que en futuro los divorcios serian el pan de cada día.

—**Y en los casos que si funciona, a la pareja se les llama compañeros**— tomó la palabra Miroku —**En las familias youkai de altos rangos a la familia de la youkai se le trata como miembro la elite, tiene todos tipos de beneficios. Y el youkai acoplado hereda la parte que le fue dada por su padre. En las familias youkai, los primogénitos obtienen el mando del padre por nacimiento, si el padre es alfa, el hijo o hija mayor será alfa. Si es un guerrero, será guerrero. Sin embargo a los otros hijos se les dará un herencia, aunque no tan grande, si y solo si se acoplaban. No importa si es primero que el primogénito y eso. En las familias de elite o como las de Sesshoumaru, él por ser el primogénito ya tiene el derecho a ser llamado Lord o Señor, sin embargo hasta que su padre fallezca o el mismo padre se retire, no puede ocupar su lugar…**—Trato de explicar el monje lo mejor que pudo.

—**Pero como sabemos, el padre ya murió… por lo tanto ¿él inmediatamente sube al trono no? **— Pregunto Kagome mientras acariciaba distraídamente sus cabellos largos. Shippo y Shiro se levantaron a buscar flores e insectos para jugar bajo la estricta mirada de Kagome.

—**Asi es…suponiendo por lo que dice Inuyasha que aún hay más herencia, el acoplamiento sirve para tener un lugar respetable entre los demás lores creo. **—Dijo Miroku sonriendo.

—**Supones bien, monje**— Respondió Inuyasha llegando y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en su típica posición, todos le prestaron atención. — **Mi padre fue un gran lord de riquezas enormes. Y dejó una gran herencia, como sus espadas, sus tierras y su título. Dejarle solo el puesto a Sesshoumaru fue cosa de nacimiento, pero sé que las tierras que él gobernaba aún están a cargo del consejo youkai…**—

— **¿Quieres decir que tu hermano no controla las tierras de tu padre?** — Preguntó la miko muy interesada, bueno después de todo ella quería estudiar en su carrera Relaciones Internacionales…ja.

—**No realmente, tenía entendido que el controla solo una pequeña parte y supongo que como parte de la herencia será el resto de ella. Mi padre fue uno de los lores que más tierra obtuvo, si no me equivoco la aldea de la anciana Kaede estaba en ellas…—**Inuyasha se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula sus acompañantes.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos del alcance de poderío que tuvo el gran Inu-No-Tashou.

—**Wow, Inuyasha. Debo admitir que tu padre fue alguien que vivió la buena vida**— Murmuró Miroku e Inuyasha soltó un ´keh´—**Asi que a lo que te referías con lo de la herencia de tu hermano es que si se acopla es probable que herede toda esas tierras y el control sin que el concejo intervenga**—Concluyo el monje.

—**El consejo son un grupo de youkai que se encargan de que todos en estos lugares anden en orden. No puede controlar todo pero por lo menos cuidan que no se arme una guerra entre humanos y youkais…eso tengo entendido**. —Susurró por lo bajo Sango a Kagome, mientras Miroku seguía alabando al padre de Inuyasha, para fastidio de este.

Kagome asintió agradecida, porque realmente entender el funcionamiento de la vida youkai estaba mareándola. Pero hasta ahora estaría bien porque había entendido lo básico, no era que en realidad iba a profundizar más en la situación ¿verdad? ¿Y a ella que le concernía todo eso?

—**Hmmm, asi que crees que Sesshoumaru se acoplo para obtener la herencia ¿no?** —Llamó la atención de nuevo la miko, Inuyasha asintió— **¿…pero tener un heredero no lo pondría en sus misma situación? Digo, ¿no era mejor solo acoplarse para que obtenga la herencia sin ponerse en la misma situación con un hijo? ¿No sería el hijo un impedimento?** —Preguntó con suspicacia la miko del futuro dejando a todos pensando en eso. Kagome casi rio ante la cara que puso Inuyasha, era muy cómica.

—**Me sorprende su razonamiento, Kagome-sama…usted es muy inteligente**—Elogió Miroku secundado por Sango y Kagome sintió un poco de vergüenza—**Ahí esta Inuyasha, respóndele a la jovencita…**—Se burló el monje mirando las fases del procesamiento del cerebro del hanyou en su cara.

—**Keh, yo no lo sé. Yo solamente decía que para que Sesshoumaru haya tenido un cachorro debía estar acoplado, ustedes hicieron todas esas preguntas. **— Se excusó en medio-demonio haciendo reír a los demás.

—**Es que eres un tonto, bestia**—Respondió Shippo regresando junto con Shiro como quien no quiere la cosa.

— **¿Que dices enano? ¡¿Quieres que te golpee?!** —Gruño el hanyou alzando el puño.

—**Ay nanita, Kagomeeee**— El kitsune se escondió tras la miko al ver el inminente peligro.

—**Inuyasha, ya basta**—Amenazó la miko e Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos murmurando palabrotas—**Como sea… lo que yo quería saber era quien podría ser la mamá de Shiro. ¿Alguna vez le conocieron novia a Sesshoumaru? **—Preguntó la miko con cierto toque de broma. Porque simplemente el solo pensamiento era hilarante.

—**Pues no…supongo que nunca**. —Respondió Sango sonriendo. —**Aunque debemos reconocer que Sesshoumaru no es nuestro mejor amigo y es posible que ni sepamos la mínima cantidad de su vida.** —Ironizó la tajiya.

—**Seguro es de esas mujeres de la alta raza. Sesshoumaru no quería nada que le manchase la reputación de bastardo frio y poderoso**— Se quejó el Inu mayor.

—**Supongo…debe honrar su pedigrí**—Dijo la miko y luego se echó a reír por su pequeña broma personal. Los demás la miraron sonriendo porque Kagome era asi, se acordaba de una canción y la cantaba, se acordaba de algo gracioso y reía. Era tan espontanea que era refrescante.

—**Bueno, no creo que sepamos quien es hasta que la veamos nosotros mismo**—Termino Miroku mientras se levantaba— **Y será mejor que busquemos comida para seguir nuestro viaje. Vamos, bestia, busquemos ramas para armar una fogata. **—Llamó el monje mientras recibía un zape en la cabeza de parte de Inuyasha. Ambos hombres se levantaron y se fueron, dejando a las chicas preparar la comida. Que consistía en sopa instantánea sabor a camarón (por falta de pescado) que la miko trajo del futuro.

—**Oye, Kagome…**—Empezó a hablar Shippo cuando la miko se arrodillo a sacar las cosas. Kagome lo miro sonriendo, ya sabía que Shippo era muy curioso y listo para no hablaren su conversación anterior. Solo que últimamente Shippo era muy precavido y tímido. — **¿Tú crees que Shiro extrañe a su mami?** —Kagome acarició los pelirrojos cabellos del kitsune.

—**Pues, si**** Shippo¸ ¿por qué lo preguntas?** —Sango se acercó más a la plática y Shiro se apoyó en el brazo de Kagome acariciándolo con su cabecita.

—**Mami**—Llamó el cachorro.

— **¿Que sucede, pequeño?** —Kagome tomo al cachorro en sus brazos arrullándolo un poco.

—**H'mble**—Susurró el hijo de Sesshoumaru mientras miraba a la miko del futuro con esos ojos color dorado. Kagome casi chillo de lo lindo que era ese bebé. En cambio bajo la cabeza y acaricio la regordeta mejilla con la suya, bajo la estricta mirada de Sango y Shippo.

—**Lo sé, pequeño. Espera a que vengan Inuyasha y Miroku entonces te daré de comer ¿de acuerdo? **—Respondió con voz suave dejando al pequeñín en el suelo y girarse a su amiga y el zorrito que veían asombrados la escena. **— ¿Qué pasa?** —

—**N-no nada. Es que eso fue tan natural en ti…**—Le comunicó la exterminadora a su amiga. Al ver la cara de confusión de Kagome siguió. — **Eso, Shiro te llamó mamá y acudiste a él. Él te llama****a**** mamá****á**** tan naturalmente…**—Sango se calló porque estaba teniendo pensamientos imposibles.

—**Ah, eso**—Kagome sonrió tranquilizadoramente a sus amigos. —**No te preocupes Sango. No es nada malo. De hecho supongo que es mi respuesta inconsciente, cuando mi hermanito Sota era pequeño yo lo cuidaba mucho, incluso cuando mis primos eran bebés a mí me encantaba cuidarlos. Creo que tanto tiempo siendo su cuidadora me ha dejado asi jejeje**—Sango asintió y luego los chicos llegaron con leña.

Enseguida Kagome puso los fideos a calentar y un poco de agua para intentar darle leche a Shiro. No estaba muy segura de que funcionase porque era leche procesada de su época pero el pequeño tenía que comer y los fideos instantáneos no eran una opción para él.

Después de prepararle el biberón se lo acercó, todos menos Inuyasha rieron al ver a Shiro olfatear el artefacto desconfiado y luego sonreír al probar el contenido. Kagome decidió que tendría que tomarlo en brazos mientras el pequeño no supiera como tomar e biberón. Asi que mientras su amigos comían, ella acunóó en sus brazos a Shiro y le dio de comer. Miroku, Sango y Shippo veían la escena con sonrisas dulces e Inuyasha comía su comida de mal humor.

Pronto Shiro empezó a dormitar en los brazos de Kagome mientras tomaba su leche de su biberón de conejitos. Kagome observaba absorta la escena. Y muy dentro de ella algo se calentó, tener a este cachorro asi, durmiendo en sus brazos le hizo pensar en su futuro. ¿Sería asi cuando ella tuviera a sus propios cachorros?

Y una imagen de ella, sosteniendo a Shiro en brazos mientras lo arrullaba y detrás una figura blanca abrazándola le llegóó a su mente. Unos segundos se deleitó con el sentimiento de felicidad y amor pero luego lo desechóó un poco asustada de ellos.

Uh, ¿acaba de llamar a sus hijos 'cachorros'?

Sacudió la cabeza, algo estaba mal en ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(oO/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**__** Dos dias despues...**_

_**.**_

Kagome estaba parada entre los dos Inu que se gruñían entre ellos. Detrás estaban sus amigos riéndose a carcajadas disimuladas. La miko estaba que no se lo creía. Todo inicio con un comentario.

— **¡Kagome ven! Aléjate de ese mocoso.** —E Inuyasha se había acercado rápidamente a ella y tomado del brazo. Enseguida Shiro gruñó y brincó sobre el hanyou mordiéndole la oreja de nuevo. Sus amigos se habían detenido al oír el grito de Inuyasha y luego miraron divertidos como el grosero Inu trataba de zafarse de los colmillitos de peque. Y entonces Shiro lo soltó y se fue a abrazar las piernas de la miko y entonces empezó a gruñir. Inuyasha aun en el suelo lo miro fijamente y empezó a gruñir. Sus amigos siguieron sin hacer nada.

¡Asi que llevaban como quince minutos gruñéndose! Y ella estaba en medio de ellos. Entendía que eran perros (o algo asi) y tendían a ser posesivos y territoriales, pero, uno era un cachorro que no tendría que saber nada al respecto; y el otro era un adulto que no tendría que buscarle pelea a un pequeño cachorro.

—**Wow, Kagome-sama…usted tiene a dos perros guardianes muy bien entrenados**—Rio el monje ganándose una mirada fulminante de la miko.

Kagome alzó una ceja cuando Inuyasha se acercó agachado al Shiro y le gruño nuevamente. Okey, eso era suficiente.

—**Inuyasha, siéntate**—Y enseguida el hanyou cayó de cara al piso. Shiro dejó de gruñir para reír al ver lo ocurrido. Kagome rio por lo bajo y se giró con cara seria al cachorro. —**Y tu jovencito, deja de pelear con Inuyasha.** —Sentenció a miko y vio como Shiro hacia un mohín cruzándose de brazos.

La ternura la invadió y se hincó para apretarle las mejillas regordetas, Sango y Shippo estaban ahí rápidamente para hacer lo mismo.

Miroku escuchó al hanyou bufar molesto y con la intención más malvada le susurro.

—**Ni modo, amigo. Te han despachado del puesto del perro más lindo**— Y Miroku casi corrió con las chicas cuando Inuyasha se levantó dispuesto a darle una paliza. Nuestro Inu favorito solo observó los mimitos que la cría de su hermano recibía a diestra y siniestra. Quería morderlo, encontrar de una buena vez a Sesshoumaru y dejarle a ese cachorro; regresar a la aldea con sus amigos y nunca más saber de él.

Pero no era que odiara al diablillo, era que estaba súper celoso de él, al tener tanta atención de los amigo que había costado tener a él; aunque este razonamiento no lo aceptara Inuyasha.

Era ese sentimiento posesivo que se instala en el por instinto de proteger lo suyo, su manada. Y el tener el olor de Sesshoumaru de la cría tan cerca de él, le estaba crispando los nervios. Y además, Kagome estaba rodeada de ese olor, era del peque pero seguía oliendo a Sesshoumaru. Y eso lo enojaba.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes al ver reír a Kagome. Hacia tanto que la miko no reía asi de jovial y feliz. Y sabía que en parte era por él, en muchos aspectos. A veces sentía, muy en el fondo, que todo lo que Kagome vivía era su culpa. Ella aún era joven en años humanos, y había que ver tanta mundicia en este lugar.

Inuyasha dejo de pensar en eso, simplemente porque él no era asi. Él no era sentimentalista, él no pensaba tan profundamente.

Sin pensarlo, al ver nuevamente a Kagome con una sonrisa, sus labios se curvaron en una atípica sonrisa.

Si Kagome sonreía, todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(oO/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)**_

_**.**_

Todos estaban durmiendo, habían caminado casi todo el día aun sin saber dónde estaba yendo, sinceramente. El plan fue buscar a Naraku (si, Inuyasha lo propuso) y eventualmente encontrar a Sesshoumaru, quien seguramente también estaría buscando a su cachorro.

Como sea, el Inu-tachi ya había montado el campamento y se dedicaban a dormir. Inuyasha en un árbol, Sango junto a Kagome cada una en un saco, Miroku sentado bajo el árbol; y Shippo con Shiro en el saco de Kagome.

Kagome se movió inquieta mientras acomodaba a los dos cachorros de youkai en sus brazos. De pronto Shiro se removió gimoteando. Poco después soltó un llanto triste. Kagome se despertó de golpe al sentir al pequeño aferrarse a ella.

— **¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede Shiro?**—Preguntó la miko sentándose mientras acariciaba la espalda del cachorro.

— **¿****Qué paso Kagome?** —Preguntó la exterminadora levantándose y tallándose los ojos.

— **¿****Kagome-sama? ¿Qué le sucede al joven Shiro?**—Pregunto Miroku mientras se acercaba a las mujeres.

—**Keh, es un ruidoso.** —Se quejó Inuyasha irritado.

— **¿****Por qué llora Shiro, Kagome?**—Shippo acariciaba la cabecita de su amigo nuevo mientras este no dejaba de llorar clamando a su mama.

—**No lo sé...pero creo que tuvo una pesadilla.** —Respondió la miko asustada puesto que el cachorro lloraba lamentosamente clamando a su mama y su papa. Temía que Shiro no se calamara hasta cansarse.

—**Pobrecito...estar lejos de sus padres lo debe asustar**—Comentó Sango acariciando al pequeño Inu que estaba escondido en el regazo de la miko del futuro. Todos permanecieron en silencio sin saber qué hacer con el llanto del más pequeño. Incluso Inuyasha no dijo nada puesto que el ver a su 'sobrino' llorando asi le hizo recordar muchas cosas de su infancia, cosas que no quería recordar.

Kagome estaba en pánico, su corazón se oprimía de dolor al ver las lágrimas salir de esos expresivos ojos dorados. Shiro extrañaba a sus papas, estaba asustado y ella no sabía muy bien que hacer. Pensó rápidamente en algo y tomo al pequeño en sus delgados brazos acunándolo, con la pequeña y plateada cabecita en su pecho. En algún lado oyó que a veces el latido del corazón calmaba a los bebes humanos.

—**Shh, está bien bebé. No pasa nada, no llores más**. —Arrulló la miko en voz baja mientras mecía al cachorro en sus brazos. Llevó su cabeza a la del pequeño acariciándosela, restregando sus mejillas en los suaves hilos plata del cachorro de Sesshoumaru.

—**Buaaaa, mama mamamama...uuuh**—El llanto desesperado del pequeño dejaba a los miembros del Inu-tachi sobrecogidos en el sentimiento que transmitía el llanto. Era triste ver llorar a un pequeño.

—**Aquí estoy bebé...estas a salvo**—Murmuró suavemente la chica futurista, Shiro se aferró más a ella enterrando su carita en el pecho de la chica. Kagome suspiro, luego tuvo una idea. No sabía si funcionaria pero con su hermano Sota había funcionado. Tomó aire y luego entonó su voz, no era una eminencia en el canto pero no era tan mala—_** Totemo ureshi kattayo**__ (Estaba muy feliz) __**kimi ga warai kaketeta **__(Cuando me sonreías) __**subete wo tokasuhohoemide **__(Con una sonrisa se aleja todo lo demás)_—

Los demás se quedaron callados oyendo la voz de Kagome. Era suave y tenía ese timbre tranquilizante. Pronto se encontraron con que los sollozos de Shiro habían cesado y este miraba a Kagome con sus ojitos aun llenos de lagrimitas. La miraba fijamente desde su lugar acomodado en su pecho. Kagome sonrió al pequeño mientras seguía la canción.

— _**Umarekawaru koto wa dekinaeyo **__(No podría llegar a ser otra persona)_ _**dakedo kabatte wa yakeru kara**__ (Pero puedo protegerlo)__** let's stay together**__ (Vamos a estar juntos)__** itsumo **__(Para siempre)_—Shiro bostezó aun con un pequeño hipo que había dejado el llanto pero estaba más tranquilo. Los chicos inconscientemente sonrieron aliviados, se recostaron y siguieron escuchando la canción que emitía su amiga del futuro.

Una fresca brisa movió los cabellos de este peculiar grupo, llevándose las lágrimas del pequeño cachorro perdido, llevándose la nostalgia de un hanyou solitario, llevándose ese sentimiento que causa tristeza y dejando solo la voz de una joven que calma el corazón. Alejando la voz que calmaba hacia nuevas corrientes de aire.

Al final, todos quedan dormidos escuchando el cantar de la joven que vino del futuro.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantan de buen humor, contentos de que el joven cachorro este con la sonrisilla de siempre y peleando con Inuyasha. Los chicos están aliviados y se dedican a buscar un rio donde puedan pescar comida y las chicas buscan algún lugar para poder bañarse.

Ya en las fuentes termales las chicas tuvieron su plática.

—**Hey Kagome...**—Llamó Sango, Kagome le sonrió mientras jabonaba el cabello de Shiro con su champú de fresas con crema. **—**** ¿No crees que te están encariñando mucho con ese niño? No es que este mal, es solo que...**—Sango se encogió de hombros y Kagome se removió incomoda pensando en lo dicho por su amiga. — **¿Estas consiente de que cuando encontremos a Sesshoumaru, le entregaremos a Shiro y ya no lo podrás ver más? Porque no creo que su padre este muy contento de que tenga interacción con los humanos.** —Le explicó la exterminadora mientas secaba su largo cabellos castaño. Kagome callo y se dedicó a reflexionar lo dicho por Sango. Era verdad, una vez que den con Sesshoumaru, Shiro se ira con sus papa y mama. Ya no lo volverá a ver. La joven azabache se sintió devastada, ese pequeño cachorro había obtenido su corazón tan fácilmente. Ella se había encariñado tanto con Shiro que le daba miedo pensar cuanto dolería la separación.

—**Además, a el también le costara alejarse de ti Kagome. Se ha pegado mucho contigo, hasta te llama mamá**— Lentamente las chicas salieron de su baño y empezaron a cambiarse, los peques ya listos las esperaban cargando con las cremas y champús como lindos caballeros, según las chicas.

—**Sí, pero es normal, Sango. Muchos niños llaman 'mamá' a la mujer que crean más cercana. Puede ser cualquiera e incluso varias a la vez. Es solo una etapa, ya verás.** —Kagome le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su amiga quien le devolvió la sonrisa con un toque divertido.

—**Eso espero amiga porque de verdad no quisiera estar cerca de ti si su padre le oye. ¿Te imaginas la cara de Sesshoumaru al saber que su gran heredero llama 'mama' a una humana que para colmo es una miko?**—Le dijo la exterminadora mientras caminaba de regreso donde estaba los chicos asando pescados.

—**Ni que lo digas Sango, capaz y le dé un infarto**—Soltó Kagome y ambas echaron a reír divertidísimas tratando de imaginar la cara del Lord del Oeste.

— **¡Argh, no me jales la oreja mocoso!**—Las chicas pararon sus risas para ver la escena tan graciosa que se montaban los dos Inu. Inuyasha de espalda al suelo, tratando de quitarse a Shiro de encima y este peque jalándole las orejas y riendo. Miroku movía la cabeza negando divertido y Shippo apoyaba a Shiro.

—**Kagome-sama creo que es hora de que use su poder en ellos o no pararan de jugar**—Le pidió el monje Miroku mientras señalaba a los Inu.

— ¿**Jugar? ¿Quién está jugando, eh? Aquí este mocoso del infierno me salto encima solo porqu-owowowowow. ¡Déjame mocoso! ¡Kagome!**—La azabache suspiró derrotada, esta escena era tan común en estos días, era divertida y todo pero es que estos perros eran exasperantes.

—**Shiro, basta**—Regañó la joven y el peque enseguida bajo de Inuyasha y la miro con atención. Kagome dejo su toalla y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el césped. —**Ven, bebé**—Kagome le hablo al pequeño extendiendo una mano. Shiro sonrió y se colocó de pie dejando a un Inuyasha sobándose las orejas.

—**Eres un mocoso malcriado**—Se burló el hanyou y con un empujón ligero de su pie, Shiro cayó en el suelo pero sin hacerse daño. Inuyasha se burló, Shippo lo regaño y después Shiro se giró para saltar a morder a su tío.

Kagome rodó los ojos tocándose las sienes, quizás tener a dos Inu juntos no fuera una gran idea, pero tener a un Inuyasha y a un cachorro de Sesshoumaru junto era una pésima idea.

— **¡Argh, mi nariz!**—Nope, no era una buena idea, nunca.

Lo bueno, es que Inuyasha no volvió a hacer enfadar a Shiro, porque al parecer tenía el humor de su padre.

Lo malo, es que Inuyasha estuvo dos días con una mordida en la nariz.

_**(o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O) Lejos de ahí…**_

—**Me mandaste a llamar, Naraku?**— Preguntó Byakuya mientas entraba al cuarto del malvado hibrido.

—**Asi es. Tengo un trabajo para ti**— Sonrió el hibrido tendiéndole un fragmente negro de Shikon al ilusionista. Este lo miró interrogante mientras tomaba el fragmente contaminado. —**Quiero que lo insertes en uno de los gatos que habitan el bosque de Sekai. Este fragmento contiene una gota de mi sangre que hará que tenga el control de él y su manada**—Naraku siguió sonriendo fríamente.

—**Hn, de acuerdo. Pero ¿no se supone que había dejado de hacer esto? ¿Qué caso tiene poner un fragmento en un ser desechable con los youkai tigre que ahí habitan? Tu objetivo es esa miko que...—**Naraku rio.

—**Haces muchas preguntas, eso es nuevo**—Naraku se levantó de su lecho para caminar hacia donde colgaba su mitad de perla**. **— **Y lo que quiero es desvía la atención. Darles un espectáculo entretenido a mis estimados miembros del grupo de Inuyasha...**— Naraku acarició la perla. —...**y por supuesto atraer al avecilla a su jaula de oro**— Sentencio el malévolo hibrido.

El ilusionista de guardo un suspiro frustrado porque de verdad no entendía la obsesión de Naraku con la miko de cabellos largos. Pero él no era quien para cuestionar, prefería mantener su cabeza sobre sus hombros, gracias.

—**Ah y no te olvides de eliminar a los gatos cuando termine el espectáculo, quiero mi fragmento de regreso Byakuya.** — Le informó el hanyou malvado antes de que el ilusionista desapareciera a cumplir la absurda orden.

Después de ido el ilusionista, Naraku frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese resplandor blanco que quería escapar de la joya negra. Desde hacía pocas semanas ese resplandor de luz se asomaba purificando a su contaminada mitad de perla. Naraku gruño porque significaba que sus planes podrían afectarse de algún modo, era un mal augurio.

Llevándose la muñeca a los labios, se hizo una incisión con sus colmillos dejando la sangre negra salir de su podrido cuerpo. Estiró sus brazos y una cuantas gotas cayeron en la perla tornándola roja y luego negra. Con eso se aseguraría que esa mitad de la perla estuviera tan contaminada como pudiera.

Asi evitaría que la otra mitad a manos de Kagome, purificara a su mitad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(oO/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O)Tres días después, con el Inu-tachi.**_

_**.**_

— ..**Itsumo**...—Kagome soltó un suspiro cuando dejo de cantar. Los chicos le brindaron sonrisas amables y Shippo junto a Shiro se acomodaron en su saco de dormir.

—**Keh, no entiendo porque le sigues cantando a ese mocoso**. —Le reprochó el hanyou sentado frente a la fogata. Desde el día en que Shiro tuvo esa pesadilla y Kagome le canto para adormecerlo, el cachorro no se dormía hasta que la pequeña miko le cantara.

Lo habían descubierto al día siguiente del suceso, Shiro lloró y lloró hasta que le volvieron a cantar, y habían aprendido que era lo único que lo calmaba a la hora de dormir.

Pero no era que al grupo les molestase que Kagome le cantara, no, incluso debían admitir que a ellos igual les gustaba y dormían tranquilos en la dulce melodía. Pero aún estaban preocupados de que la miko se encariñe demasiado con Shiro.

Incluso Kagome de vez en cuando pensaba que era muy extraño y peligros el que se haya rendido tan rápidamente por el cachorro de Sesshoumaru, que no era para nada como el padre. Si, le gustaban mucho los niños pero jama uno le había cautivado tanto como este peli plata de ojos dorados y risueños como ninguno. Hasta le daba miedo lo que podría llegar a hacer por este pequeñín, que ni suyo era.

Volviendo al tema, los miembros adultos del Inu-gami estaban sentado frente a la fogata repasando el plan de acción improvisado. Ya con los niños dormidos estaba listo para el siguiente movimiento.

—**Entonces dicen, monje Miroku, ¿que se rumoreaba de un fragmento de la joya en la aldea vecina?**—Cuestionó la miko.

—**Asi es Kagome-sama. Sango y yo escuchamos los rumores de una manada de youkai tigre que hacia desastres por estas tierras. Decían que un fragmento de Shikon estaba en su poder y buscaban más**—Respondió el monje mirando a su amigos.

—**Entonces ya está, mañana partiremos en busca de esos imbéciles para darles su merecido y obtener el fragmento**—Respondió simplemente el hanyou en su pose de héroe.

—**No podemos hacer eso, Inuyasha**—Le reprendió la miko. —**Tenemos que llevar a Shiro con su padre, además si buscamos a esa nada nos asegura que sea un fragmento, son simples rumores**—Razonó Kagome. Sango y Miroku asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—**Igual no sabemos de qué va esto. Porque teníamos entendido que todos los fragmentos estaban ya obtenidos, Kouga tiene algunos, Kagome también y el resto Naraku.** —Sango avivo el fuego mientras hablaba. —**Kouga jamás se dejaría quitar alguno de ellos, asi que solo nos queda Naraku...**—

—**Eso es lo que me preocupa querida Sango**—Tomó la palabra el monje pervertido. — **¿Por qué Naraku estaría haciendo esto? ¿Por qué regresaría a sus tretas anteriores?**—Miroku acarició su barbilla.

— **¿No es obvio?**—Rechistó el hanyou. —**Para obtener el fragmento que lleva Kagome**—Explicó con simpleza

—**Pero entonces lo de la manada de youkai es solo una trampa**—Aportó Kagome pensativa.

—**Pero porque simplemente no ataca directamente, no es que me guste la idea pero es lo más fácil. Ha no ser que planee algo más, ya saben cómo es Naraku...siempre causa el mayor dolor posible**— Dijo Sango con el odio fluyendo de sus ojos cafés. Los chicos permanecieron en silencio pensando en posibles explicaciones. Hasta que el monje volvió a hablar.

—**No lo sé pero algo no me cuadra muy bien—**El Inu-tachi lo miró de acuerdo**.** —**Algo no encaja en la explicación y temo que no saber que es**—Suspiró el monje.

—**Pero como sea, sea una trampa o no, debemos ir a por esos youkais. De todas maneras no sabemos si tiene que ver con Naraku. Eso sí, debemos estar preparados por que si tiene que ver con Naraku seguro tiene que ver con nosotros**—Concluyó el hanyou y todos los miraron asombrados.

—**Me sorprendes gratamente querido amigo**—Le halagó el monje palmeándole la espalda. Inuyasha soltó un bufido sonrojándose e hinchando el pecho. —**No eres tan torpe como lo pareces. Eso es bueno**— terminó de decir el monje mientras las chicas reían por lo bajo. Inuyasha empuño la mano y le tres segundos después, Miroku se sobaba un chichón en la cabeza.

—**Bien, entonces lo mejor será descansar para mañana. Necesitaremos ir con cuidado**—Dijo Kagome mientras se acomodaba en su saco de dormir. Inmediatamente Shiro y Shippo de abrazaron a ella. Los demás hicieron lo mismo acomodándose para dormir aunque sea un poco. Preocupados por lo que pudiese ocurrir mañana.

Kagome fue la última en dormirse, rezando para que el día de mañana fuera lo mejor que se pudiera. Para que nada malo pasase.

Y asi con la luz nocturna, el crepitar de la fogata y los dos cuerpecitos junto a ella, lo último que miro fue la hermosa luna plateada que custodiaba el vasto cielo nocturno.

.

.

.

(CONTINUARA...)

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

Eh….estoy vivaaaaaaaaaa!

Perdón por la tardanzaaaaaaaa DDD;

No sabía si iban a esperar a esta torpe autora en su fic…pero ya vi que sí ;u; son increíbles! Las amo!

Este capítulo es un poco raro, me quedo raro pero tuve que hacerlo asi para volver acostumbrarme de nuevo…pero les prometo que no tardare ni un mes en traerles el sig capi :D y les adelanto…la familia se reencuentraa! :DDD

Asi que ups si les pareció aburrido y largo :Q pero lo hize con mucho amour~~~ y perdón por la explicación fail de la herencia youkai jajajaja.

Gracias por su apoyo y gracias por leer y poner en favs ;W;

Y si tienen lean la parte de arriba donde dice '**CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA' **y si aun así tiene el gusanito del 'sigo sin entender D:' bueno pues mándenme un comentario o PM con sus dudas parafraseadas.

Sin más que decirles que Gracias por leer!...

Se despide su servidora G.A!

**CAMBIO Y FUERA!**


End file.
